I swear I'm not in love
by ShanMah
Summary: Oui, oui, elle est bien en français... I swear I'm not in love, ou comment réaliser ses sentiments lorsque l'être cher frôle la mort...
1. Acting like kids

**Disclaimer :** Un génie a créé NCIS et ses personnages. Parfois, je me dis que je suis un génie, mais je ne suis pas _ce_ génie. Alors je ne possède rien de tout cela... beuh !

**Rating :** M par prudence, je verrai après si je le justifie (probablement !).

**Genre : **Oh là, c'est une colle que vous me posez ? Du **drama** parfois, de la **romance** qui va venir progressivement, un fond de **suspense** vu que c'est quand même NCIS, hein...

**Précision : **J'adorais Kate et sa mort m'a beaucoup attristée, je n'ai jamais pu accrocher à Ziva par la suite, etc. ... alors ici, Kate **ne-meurt-pas** ! (Je fais ce que je veux, après tout). Donc soit vous considérez que c'est un gros « what if » (dans le cas présent, disons que c'est « Et si Ari avait raté son coup et que Kate avait survécu ? »), soit vous considérez que c'est avant la mort de Kate, c'est comme vous voulez. Et puis, j'avoue que c'est aussi parce que je trouve que ça manque cruellement de « Tate », ici !!!

**Pairing :** Oups, je viens de le dire (le suspense et moi, ça fait trois)... c'est un joli Tate, donc, Tony/Kate !

**I swear I'm not in love**

**Chapitre 1 : Acting like kids**

**Quartier général du NCIS – 18h**

Sur le bureau de Kate Todd, un téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

Deux personnes se précipitèrent pour s'en emparer : l'une d'elles était la propriétaire de l'objet, une femme assez jeune aux cheveux noirs. L'autre était un jeune homme plutôt séduisant, et ce fut lui qui fut le plus rapide.

- Alors, voyons voir...

Profitant de sa grande taille, il leva le téléphone dans les airs, hors de portée de Kate, pour regarder le nom qui s'affichait sur le petit écran.

- R. Paterson ? C'est qui, celui-là ?

- Tony, donne-moi ça tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que ta vie prenne prématurément fin !

L'agent Todd lui jeta un regard furibond avant de se jeter dessus pour prendre l'appareil, mais DiNozzo parvenait à l'en empêcher. Le petit téléphone argenté cessa de sonner après quelques instants de bagarre digne d'une cour d'école primaire.

- Tony DiNozzo ! ragea Kate en parvenant enfin à lui arracher le téléphone portable des mains.

- Oups, dit-il avec un immense sourire.

- Ça va, vous vous amusez bien les enfants ? intervint Gibbs en levant un sourcil en les voyant se comporter comme des gosses.

- Gibbs, permission de l'abattre ! demanda la jeune femme en joignant les mains comme pour une prière.

- Je regrette, c'est non. J'ai pas le temps de lui chercher un remplaçant et de le former.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs grogna et s'éloigna un peu pour tenter de rappeler le fameux R. Paterson.

- Mais dès que je trouve un CV mieux que le sien, je te le fais savoir ! lança l'ancien marine par-dessus son épaule.

- Merci bien.

- Hé ! protesta Tony.

- Sempre Fi, dit simplement l'accro au café en sortant un document d'un classeur.

À nouveau, Kate poussa un grognement, avant de se payer le luxe de donner une claque derrière la tête de son collègue.

- Hé ! répéta Tony. Tu mériterais que je t'en redonne une, y'a que Gibbs qui a le droit de me taper !

- Tu le méritais. Robert ne répond pas, t'es fier ?

- Robert ? Tu sors avec un type qui s'appelle Robert ? lança l'Italien d'un ton dédaigneux. Vraiment, Kate...

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- C'est un collègue, Kate ? demanda leur supérieur qui feuilletait un dossier.

L'agent fédéral leva les yeux au ciel en se tourna vers Gibbs.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Règle numéro douze, commença l'agent spécial.

- Ne jamais sortir avec un collègue de travail, compléta Tony avec son patron.

- Et non, c'en est pas un, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que ma vie privée le demeure, si ce n'est pas trop demander. Et sur ce, je rentre chez moi, c'est l'heure. Bonne soirée, Gibbs.

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

- Et moi ? demanda DiNozzo avec un immense sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Fais-toi renverser par une voiture en sortant, répondit Kate sans cesser de marcher.

La jeune femme entendit Gibbs éclater de rire juste avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

**Appartement de Tony DiNozzo – 2h54**

Une sonnerie retentit dans la nuit.

- Saloperie de réveil, marmonna le jeune homme en roulant sur le ventre, sans pour autant se lever ou daigner ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se risqua à en ouvrir un, après la quatrième sonnerie, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait bien trop noir pour que ce soit son réveil. Réalisant que c'était son téléphone portable qui sonnait, il étira le bras pour prendre l'appareil posé sur sa table de chevet.

- Merde, Gibbs... grogna-t-il avant de déplier le portable, qui sonnait maintenant pour la sixième fois, et de le coller à son oreille. Ouais ?

- Tony ?

- Qui d'autre tu crois que ça peut être ?

- Tu dormais ?

- Non, Gibbs, il est... presque trois heures du matin. J'étais en train de faire une partie de billard, c'est évident.

- Très drôle. Retiens bien l'adresse que je vais te donner...

- Deux secondes...

Il n'y avait que Gibbs pour retenir une adresse sans se tromper au beau milieu de la nuit, l'esprit encore envahi par les brumes du sommeil. Tony alluma sa lampe de chevet et se saisit d'un stylo qui traînait.

- Vas-y.

Le jeune homme écrivit à l'intérieur de sa main gauche l'adresse que lui donnait l'ancien marine.

- Tu sais où c'est ?

- Ouais, à peu près. C'est dans le nord de la ville.

- Dépêche-toi d'y être, et... oh, merde. Appelle Kate pour qu'elle s'y rende aussi, les piles de mon portable vont me lâ...

La communication fut coupée.

- ... cher, conclut l'Italien en retenant un sourire.

Il perdit néanmoins son sourire lorsque son regard se posa sur les chiffres lumineux de son réveille-matin.

- À quand une loi fédérale interdisant aux gens de crever en pleine nuit ?

L'agent fédéral composa le numéro de l'appartement de sa collègue. Après deux sonneries, on décrocha :

- Allô ?

La voix était masculine – à moins que Kate ait la voix particulièrement rauque au réveil.

- Je peux parler à Kate ?

- C'est pas une heure pour appeler les gens, vous avez croisé une horloge récemment ?

- Attendez, vous êtes Robert, hein ?? Robert Paterson ?

- On se connaît ?

- Robert, donne-moi le téléphone...

Tony partit dans un grand éclat de rire, incapable de se retenir.

- Non, c'est un collègue... ils peuvent appeler n'importe quand, c'est bon, recouche-toi... Tony, arrête de rire ou je jure que je t'émascule dès que je te vois ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles, c'est Gibbs d'habitude ! Il a un problème ?

- Les piles de son portable l'ont lâché. Il faut qu'on se rende quelque part, t'as de quoi prendre une adresse en note ?

- Pas besoin, j'ai une mémoire... _moi_.

Tony lui répéta l'adresse donnée par Gibbs.

- J'y vais tout de suite.

- Tu ne dis pas bonne nuit à ton copain ? plaisanta le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, Kate lui raccrocha au nez.

- Bon, d'accord, assez rigolé...

Après une douche rapide, Tony s'habilla et quitta son appartement.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Gibbs en le voyant descendre de sa voiture.

- Pas trop tôt ? J'ai grillé tous les feux rouges !

- Tu conduis comme un malade, commenta McGee.

- Y'a rien de mal à ça, intervint Gibbs.

Tony traversa le ruban jaune vif délimitant la scène de crime.

- Et tu conduis comme mon grand-père, le bleu. Alors, Gibbs, qu'est-ce qui valait la peine de mettre fin prématurément à une si belle nuit de sommeil ?

- Je le dirai lorsque Kate sera là.

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva et descendit de sa propre voiture, ses premiers mots furent :

- Un mot, Tony. Un seul, et je mets ma menace à exécution.

- Oh, si on peut même plus rigoler.

- C'est bon, les enfants, fini de rigoler, on a du pain sur la planche, coupa l'ancien marine. Les deux victimes sont le quartier-maître Andrew Amberson et sa femme, Lisa Amberson. Les voisins ont entendu un vacarme et ont appelé des secours, qui n'ont pu que constater les décès. L'homme est dans le salon, la femme est dans la cuisine. Vous comprendrez d'où venait le vacarme dès que vous ouvrirez la porte, il n'y a pratiquement rien d'intact. Voici comment on va se diviser : Kate et Tony, vous prenez le rez-de-chaussée. McGee, vous vous occupez de l'extérieur. Je me charge de l'étage.

En entrant dans la maison, le premier commentaire de Tony fut :

- Oh, c'est quand même dommage.

Il n'avait pas tort, loin de là. La maison, dans son état normal, devait être très belle et bien décorée, respirant le luxe. Aujourd'hui, cependant, tous les éléments de décor ou presque étaient cassés, renversés.

- Je me charge du mari, dit aussitôt Kate en bifurquant vers le salon.

L'homme dans la quarantaine était allongé sur le dos. Une mare de sang entourait sa tête. Il avait très visiblement reçu une balle dans la tête, droit entre les deux yeux. L'arme très probable du crime, un pistolet, gisait à ses côtés sur la moquette blanche.

Kate leva son appareil photo et, après plusieurs clichés, emballa l'arme. Elle se chargea ensuite des prélèvements. En observant son cuir chevelu, elle fronça les sourcils.

- On dirait que quelqu'un a arraché des cheveux à cet homme !

- Ça, c'est bien un geste de femme, lança Tony de la cuisine.

- DiNozzo... grogna Kate.

- Je veux juste te signaler que la femme a quelques cheveux dans la paume de sa main qui viennent probablement confirmer mon hypothèse.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et continua son travail.

Environ une heure plus tard, n'ayant rien trouvé dehors, McGee vint leur prêter main forte. Kate décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au sous-sol alors que l'assistant du légiste veniat récupérer les corps. N'y trouvant rien d'intéressant – la bagarre ne semblait pas s'y être déplacée – elle remonta au bout de quelques minutes.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Tony en la voyant revenir.

- Non.

- Le champ de bataille semble limité au rez-de-chaussée, dans ce cas, lança Gibbs en descendant l'escalier pour les rejoindre. Il n'y a rien à l'étage. J'ai quand même pris son ordinateur portable, au cas où on y trouverait quelque chose. McGee, l'extérieur, ça donne quoi ?

- Rien, monsieur. Pas de traces de pas, pas de traces d'infraction. Quiconque est entré ici est passé par la porte. Le tueur devait être connu des victimes.

- Ou bien il en fait partie, nuança Kate. L'homme s'est fait arraché des cheveux et la femme en a dans sa main. Ça peut être une dispute conjugale qui a mal tourné.

DiNozzo laissa échapper un soupir en désignant le désordre notable autour d'eux, les meubles renversés, les objets brisés...

- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne m'engage pas.

- Ça, et ta tendance à raisonner avec le contenu de ton pantalon, répliqua Kate.

- Ce que ne fait pas Roooobeeeert, bien entendu...

- La ferme, Tony.

- Silence, on se croirait dans une école maternelle. Vous avez tout ?

- Affirmatif.

L'équipe sortit de la maison. À peine avaient-ils traversé le ruban jaune que la question arriva :

- Et maintenant, patron, on peut retourner dormir ? demanda Tony, ne se faisant guère d'illusion.

Gibbs laissa échapper un rire.

- Dans vos rêves...

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilà ! Le chapitre deux est déjà écrit, juste une relecture et je vous l'envoie... quant au chapitre trois, il est presque fini, et je sais déjà quoi faire de mon chapitre quatre même si j'ai pas commencé à écrire, bref... pour une fois, je sais où je m'en vais (enfin, pour l'instant). Allez hop, une tite review pour moua !


	2. It must be a bad dream

**Chapitre 2 : It must be a bad dream**

Le lendemain, en revenant de la salle d'autopsie, Gibbs marchait à grands pas et prit son arme de service dans son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que Ducky a dit ? demanda Kate.

- Le quartier-maître s'est prit une balle dans la tête, elle vient de l'arme qu'on a trouvée près de lui. Il n'y a que ses empreintes dessus, hypothèse la plus plausible : suicide. Quant à sa femme, elle a été tuée par un objet contondant. Ducky pense à un marteau ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou alors quelque chose de très lourd.

- Alors... alors on y retourne, patron ? demanda McGee.

- Bonne déduction, McGee.

De retour sur la scène de crime, Gibbs donna à Kate l'ordre de fouiller le rez-de-chaussée, à Tony, celui de s'occuper du sous-sol, et demanda à McGee de se charger de l'étage, pendant qu'il fouillerait la cour.

DiNozzo descendit au sous-sol. Si le reste de la maison respirait le luxe, on pouvait dire que cet endroit laissait sévèrement à désirer : c'était sombre, poussiéreux et en désordre. Ils ne devaient pas y venir très souvent.

En cherchant un objet qui pourrait ressembler à l'arme du crime, l'agent remarqua quelque chose qui leur avait échappé la première fois qu'ils étaient venus : des traces dans la poussière près du mur du fond.

Appareil photo en mains, il s'approcha et prit quelques photos. Visiblement, le meuble couvert d'outils avait été déplacé récemment. Pourquoi l'avoir bougé ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir : le faire et espérer que quelque chose serait dévoilé.

Le jeune homme poussa donc le lourd meuble de bois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'endroit où on l'avait poussé avant de le remettre en place. Lorsqu'il posa son regard vers la portion de mur dégagée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : un cadenas. Un cadenas à clé.

N'ayant pas la fameuse clé, il se vit forcé d'improviser : il prit sur l'établi une pince solide (et lourde). Après deux ou trois essais, il cassa le cadenas, qui tomba sur le sol.

- Voyons la caverne d'Alibaba des Amberson...

Il poussa la « porte » ainsi libérée.

- Oh... mon... Dieu...

Tony n'en revint pas de ce qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux.

- On dirait que quelqu'un se prenait pour un grand scientifique, commenta-t-il pour lui-même en levant son appareil photo.

Après avoir pris plusieurs clichés, il s'approcha de la table, couverte d'éprouvettes, de fioles, de brûleurs, d'éléments de laboratoire en tout genre. C'était comme si l'équipement du laboratoire d'Abby s'était retrouvé rassemblé dans cette pièce minuscule.

- Hé ben Abby va bien s'amuser je crois...

Il sortit un sac de plastique de sa trousse et tendit sa main gantée vers une éprouvette, contenant un liquide blanc, qu'il prit pour la mettre dans le sac. Ce faisant, il fit accidentellement glisser une autre éprouvette qui devait être appuyée sur la première. L'éprouvette en question se cassa sur la surface de la table, répandant son liquide transparent.

Les scientifiques n'avaient donc jamais pensé à faire leurs contenants en plastique ?

Dehors, le téléphone portable de l'agent spécial Gibbs sonna. Il décrocha aussitôt :

- Gibbs.

- Gibbs, je crois qu'on a un énorme problème.

- Abby ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai analysé le sang que Ducky a prélevé sur la femme du quartier-maître Amberson, répondit la scientifique en parlant très vite. Il y avait dans son sang les traces d'un virus totalement inconnu et potentiellement dangereux, je ne l'ai pas encore étudié. Il y en avait aussi dans le sang du quartier-maître, dans une moindre mesure cependant. Et sur quelques-uns des prélèvements que vous avez fait dans la maison. Ce qui signifie...

- Qu'il faut évacuer la scène de crime tout de suite !

- J'ai appelé une équipe de spécialistes pour vous prendre en charge...

Sans même perdre une seconde pour raccrocher, l'ancien marine se mit à courir et entra en trombe dans la maison, faisant sursauter Kate qui, allongé sur le sol, regardait sous le sofa avec sa lampe de poche.

- Gibbs, qu'est-ce que...

- Sors de la maison, Kate ! DEHORS !

En voyant son patron aussi paniqué, la jeune femme ne posa pas de questions et sortit en courant, attrapant sa trousse au passage.

- Tony ! Tony, où es-tu ? DiNozzo !

- Je suis en bas ! répondit la voix du jeune homme.

- Sors ! Sors, tout de suite !

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai trouvé un truc complètement dingue, patron, vous devriez voir ça !

L'homme aux cheveux gris sentit son cœur manquer un battement et se sentit devenir dangereusement blanc.

- Justement, DiNozzo ! Prends ce que tu as et SORS !

Tony, à contrecoeur mais pressé par l'urgence dans la voix de Gibbs, prit sa trousse et monta l'escalier.

- J'ai trouvé une pièce dérobée... commença-t-il.

- Dehors, Tony !

Agacé par le manque d'explications, l'Italien se plia néanmoins aux ordres patronaux. À peine avait-il mis le pied dehors qu'un homme dans un de ces habits qu'on porte pour pénétrer dans des lieux contaminés l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la tente qui avait été précipitamment montée.

- Agent spécial DiNozzo, vous avez été exposé à un virus de souche inconnue...

« Oh, merde » songea Tony.

- Nous devons donc procéder à la décontamination immédiate...

Ils entrèrent dans la tente, où un homme – ou une femme, qui sait – portant la même combinaison s'occupait de Kate, jetant ses vêtements dans un sac de plastique qu'il referma hermétiquement.

- Dépêchez-vous, ordonna l'homme dans sa combinaison bleu vif, donnez-moi vos vêtements.

Sentant que la situation était très loin d'être une plaisanterie, Tony s'exécuta alors que l'autre personne arrosait le corps nu de Kate d'un liquide transparent à l'odeur nauséabonde, avec un appareil ressemblant à un pommeau de douche.

- C'est quoi, ce truc ? demanda le jeune homme en donnant ses vêtements à l'homme.

- Produit désinfectant, répondit-il en fourrant les vêtements de DiNozzo dans un sac de plastique, qu'il scella hermétiquement.

Le « pommeau de douche » de métal projeta sur la peau de Tony un liquide froid – très froid – alors qu'on donnait à Kate un jogging noir du NCIS. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la tente, McGee prit aussitôt sa place.

Lorsque Tony eut enfilé le Ô combien élégant jogging noir du NCIS, on le laissa sortir de la tente pour prendre Gibbs en charge.

- Dire que j'ai prié depuis mon entrée au NCIS pour ne jamais avoir à porter cette horreur, commenta le jeune homme en direction de Kate.

- Toi, tu pries ? se moqua la jeune femme.

- Façon de parler. C'est quoi cette histoire de virus ?

Il porta sa main à son nez.

- Merde, je pue, maintenant !

- J'en sais rien, répondit Kate. Je crois que Gibbs a reçu un appel.

- Ce truc est dégoûtant ! lança McGee en sortant à son tour de la tente de décontamination.

- Pour une fois, le bleu a raison, patron, intervint Tony en direction de Gibbs qui sortait de la tente bleue. Qu'est-ce qui justifiait tout ce branle-bas de combat ?

- C'est Abby qui a tiré la sonnette d'alarme, répondit l'ancien marine. Andrew et Lisa Amberson étaient porteurs d'un virus inconnu et Abby en a retrouvé des traces sur certains prélèvements que nous avons faits.

- Quel genre de virus ? demanda McGee.

- À votre avis, McGee, pourquoi est-ce qu'Abby a parlé d'un virus inconnu ? répliqua Gibbs.

Tony se laissa tomber assis dans l'herbe, retirant la veste de son jogging. Le soleil tapait, on était en plein mois de juin... et ces idiots fournissaient des vêtements NOIRS ! Où avaient-ils la tête ? Décidément, l'idée devait venir de gens n'ayant jamais mis le pied sur le terrain.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi, Gibbs ? J'étais tombé sur un labo caché, j'ai à peine eu le temps de prendre des indices avant que tu m'obliges à partir.

- La prochaine fois, si tu y tiens, il te laissera sur place, répliqua Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Un labo ? Tu avais trouvé un laboratoire ? intervint l'accro au café, soudain inquiet.

- Dans une pièce cachée au sous-sol. J'ai eu le temps d'emballer deux éprouvettes avant que tu débarques. J'en ai cassé une en prenant la première, par contre.

- T'as CASSÉ une des éprouvettes ?

- J'ai pas touché, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et les deux que tu as emballées, où sont-elles ?

- Dans ma trousse, répondit l'Italien en désignant le sac noir à quelques mètres de là. Merde, continua-t-il alors que l'ancien marine se dirigeait vers la trousse, je suis le seul qui trouve qu'on crève de chaud ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Kate posa sa main sur le front moite du jeune homme.

- Gibbs ! lança-t-elle d'un ton alarmé.

- Quoi ? demanda l'homme en revenant, trousse en main.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme prit la main de son patron et la posa sur le front de l'agent assis dans l'herbe.

Il était _brûlant_.

- Oh merde... Kate, appelle une ambulance.

Il déplia son propre portable d'un geste.

- Qui appelles-tu ? Oui, on a besoin d'une ambulance de toute urgence, un agent a été exposé à un virus inconnu et présente une forte fièvre...

- Abby ? Tony a trouvé un labo dans la maison.

- Oh mon Dieu, comment va-t-il ?

- Kate appelle une ambulance.

- Gibbs ! lança-t-elle d'un ton de reproche. T'as pas le droit de me dire un truc pareil au téléphone...

- Ils vont sûrement vouloir nous examiner aussi, alors je te fais parvenir par l'équipe de décontamination les deux éprouvettes qu'il a prises là-bas. Je veux que tu examines ça au plus vite, c'est ta priorité. Demande à Ducky de t'aider. Prenez toutes les précautions possibles, je crois que ça se propage dans l'air.

- Compris.

L'ancien marine raccrocha alors que Tony protestait :

- Écoutez, vous trouvez pas que vous exagérez ? Non, franchement...

Il se leva debout, dans un équilibre visiblement assez précaire.

- Les deux zigotos m'ont arrosé avec leur truc désinfectant, je vois pas ce qui pourrait...

Le jeune homme chancela dangereusement et fut retenu de justesse par McGee, sans lequel il se serait sans doute effondré sur le sol.

- Heum, tu devrais peut-être rester assis, Tony...

- Ouh... je suis bien d'accord...

Le jeune agent aida l'Italien à se rasseoir dans l'herbe, alors qu'une ambulance arrivait en trombe. Des secouristes en descendirent et se précipitèrent aussitôt vers DiNozzo.

- Vous avez été exposés vous aussi ? demanda un d'entre eux alors qu'on vérifiait les signes vitaux de Tony.

- Oui, répondit Kate.

- Dans une moindre mesure, précisa Gibbs.

Le jeune homme fut allongé sur une civière.

- Alors vous venez aussi. On devra vous examiner...

En arrivant à l'hôpital, ils furent séparés, car on envoya immédiatement Tony en quarantaine. Quant aux trois autres, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle où un homme en combinaison de décontamination leur fit chacun une prise de sang.

Gibbs, visiblement très stressé, se tapotait la cuisse droite avec ses doigts. Kate était silencieuse, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, le regard posé sur le sol. McGee, assis entre les deux, était extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Après environ une heure, il osa rompre le silence :

- Il... il va s'en sortir, hein ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

La réponse était venue de Gibbs. Kate tourna son regard vers lui. Son patron, nerveux, continuait néanmoins de se tapoter la cuisse avec son index et son majeur droits, son regard perçant braqué sur le mur qui lui faisait face.

Bien sûr que Tony allait s'en sortir. Tony était solide. Il était plus fort que ce satané virus.

« Mon Dieu, faites que ce soit le cas » supplia-t-elle mentalement.

- Kate, tu crois que...

- Tais-toi, McGee, l'interrompit la jeune femme en se levant.

Se sentant désormais incapable de demeurer en place, elle faisait les cent pas. À son troisième aller-retour, l'homme revint.

- Agent McGee, Agent Gibbs, il n'y a aucune trace du virus dans votre sang. Vous pouvez quitter les lieux.

Le cœur de Kate manqua un battement alors qu'elle cessait brutalement de marcher.

- Et moi ?

- Nous avons trouvé des traces du virus dans votre sang. D'infimes quantités, mais nous devons vous garder en quarantaine aussi par précaution.

Il la prit par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui.

- Attendez ! Je ne pars pas sans mon agent, lança l'agent spécial Gibbs.

- Monsieur, à partir de cet instant, l'agent Caitlin Todd est en quarantaine et ne doit pas être approchée, ainsi que l'agent DiNozzo.

- Retourne au NCIS, Gibbs, dit Kate en se forçant à lui faire un petit sourire. Fais avancer l'enquête. Je suis une grande fille... et je garderai un œil sur Tony pour toi.

La jeune femme fut emmenée dans la zone de quarantaine, qui ressemblait plus à une cage de verre qu'à autre chose. Elle franchit divers portes coulissantes avant d'arriver à sa « chambre » (entièrement faite de verre, parfait pour préserver son intimité), séparée de celle de Tony par une paroi de plastique transparent. L'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre, ce qui intrigua Kate.

- Pourquoi il fait si sombre ?

- Photophobie. L'agent DiNozzo se plaignait que la lumière lui déclenchait de violentes migraines.

- Et le verre, c'est pourquoi ?

- Le virus est inconnu. Vous n'êtes pas qu'en quarantaine, vous êtes en observation.

- Oh, voilà qui est rassurant.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-nous signe, agent Todd.

Il lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de sortir. La jeune femme tourna alors son regard vers son collègue.

Tony était loin d'aller aussi bien qu'elle.

Allongé dans son lit, il ne bougeait pas. Un écran affichait son rythme cardiaque, il avait sous le nez un tube de plastique transparent et souple (appareil dont Kate avait toujours ignoré le nom) (**NdA** : _Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un pouvait me le dire pour ma culture générale, parce que j'ai cherché longtemps sans trouver_) pour l'aider à respirer.

L'Américaine posa doucement sa main sur le plastique qui les séparait. Sans savoir s'il pouvait l'entendre (était-il seulement conscient ?), elle laissa échapper un :

- Mon Dieu, je dois être en plein cauchemar...

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers elle. Même dans la pénombre, elle perçut la souffrance dans son regard, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus lorsqu'il lui répondit faiblement :

- Je crois pas qu'on puisse faire tous les deux le même cauchemar en même temps, Kate...

**Le mot de la fin :** Haha, j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages... lol... bon, une tite review serait la bienvenuuuue :D (je fais dans les messages subliminaux, maintenant)


	3. Stay

**Chapitre 3 : Stay**

Pendant deux jours et deux nuits, Abby et Ducky avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour déterminer la nature du virus et ses caractéristiques. Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous les deux au bureau de Gibbs.

- Pitié, dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose.

- Ton intuition était bonne, commença Abby. Puisque Tony assure qu'il n'a pas touché le liquide contenu dans l'éprouvette cassée, et qu'en plus il portait des gants, aucun contact n'a pu avoir lieu. Nous sommes donc forcés de constater que le virus se propage dans l'air. Ce qui explique qu'on en ait retrouvé des traces sur certains des éléments de la maison. Une pièce cachée dans un sous-sol, ce n'est pas très hermétique.

- La nature du virus, Abby, la nature du virus ! la pressa l'ancien marine.

- Les symptômes qu'a Tony jusqu'à présent ressemblent à ceux du virus Ebola pour certains, et à la fièvre hémorragique Congo-Crimée pour d'autres.

- Alors il aurait un de ces deux virus ?

- À ceci près qu'aucun de ces virus n'est transmissible par l'air, répondit Abby.

- À l'exception de l'une des souches du virus Ebola, souche qui n'est cependant pas transmissible aux humains, intervint Ducky. Seulement aux singes.

- Ducky, ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais je m'en fiche des singes. Donc, vous dites que le quartier-maître aurait trafiqué un de ces virus pour le rendre transmissible dans l'air ?

- Oui et non.

- Je veux des réponses claires, Abby.

- Ce qui est très étrange dans le cas de Tony, c'est que la période d'incubation a été très rapide, je dirais même quasi-nulle. Il a été infecté quand il a trouvé le laboratoire, et moins d'une heure plus tard, il faisait déjà de la fièvre. C'est pas normal.

- Comment ça ?

Le médecin légiste prit le relais :

- Le virus Ebola a une période d'incubation d'au moins deux jours, avec une moyenne entre cinq et douze jours. Même en admettant que le jeune Anthony ait été infecté à sa première visite dans la maison, ce qui semble extrêmement peu probable puisqu'il ne s'est pas approché du laboratoire improvisé du quartier-maître Amberson, l'incubation aurait été d'environ une journée, ce qui est largement trop court.

- Et l'autre virus ?

- Après contact avec du sang ou des tissus contaminés, cinq à six jours. Maximum documenté, treize jours. Dans le cas d'une piqûre de tique, continua la gothique, c'est entre un et trois jours. Maximum documenté, neuf jours.

- Ça pourrait être ça ?

- Sauf que je crois que si Tony avait été piqué par une tique le premier jour, il le saurait.

- Bon point, céda l'homme aux cheveux gris.

- Notre théorie, enchaîna la jeune femme, c'est que le temps d'incubation dépend du degré d'exposition. Tony ayant été exposé directement pendant plusieurs minutes...

- D'accord, coupa Gibbs. L'Ebola, la fièvre hémorragique je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi... ça m'est égal. Ce que Tony a... et que Kate a peut-être aussi... est-ce qu'ils vont... s'en... sortir.

Ducky et Abby échangèrent un regard. Cette dernière baissa la tête et demeura silencieuse, aussi le docteur Mallard fut-il obligé de répondre à sa place :

- La fièvre hémorragique Congo-Crimée a un taux de mortalité avoisinant les trente pourcent. L'Ebola a plusieurs souches...

- Les chiffres, Ducky.

- Le taux de mortalité fluctue entre cinquante à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent.

Les coudes sur son bureau, Gibbs se cacha le visage derrière les mains. Grosso modo, ses agents avaient de trente à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de « chance » de mourir.

Si Gibbs avait seulement un pourcent de chance de gagner à la loterie, il jouerait sans hésiter.

- Dans les deux cas, continua Ducky, si l'état du malade s'améliore dans la seconde semaine, et ce pour des raisons mystérieuses, on considère qu'il est sauvé.

- Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont, Gibbs, dit Abby en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce sont de simples suppositions, mais nous pensons que le quartier-maître a traficoté un de ces deux virus pour le rendre transmissible dans l'air et modifier sa période d'incubation pour la rendre plus rapide.

- Un bioterroriste, grogna Gibbs sans bouger d'un iota.

- Ça en a tout l'air. On ne fabrique pas un virus dans son sous-sol pour le plaisir. Mais peut-être qu'en lui faisant faire ces mutations, il a rendu le virus plus faible... il faut aussi espérer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait fini son travail et que le virus est imparfait.

À cet instant, le téléphone du bureau de l'ancien marine sonna. Il s'empressa de décrocher.

- Allô ?

- Agent spécial Gibbs ? Docteur Jefferson à l'appareil.

Un puissant nœud serra alors le ventre de l'agent du NCIS.

- Du nouveau, docteur ?

- La dernière prise de sang de l'agent Todd montre qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace du virus dans son corps, même la plus infime. Elle ne court plus aucun risque.

Soulagé, l'homme aux cheveux gris laissa sa tête aller vers l'arrière avant de reprendre la parole :

- Et Tony ?

Il y eut un silence embarrassé.

- Dites-moi qu'il est toujours vivant.

- Oui, agent Gibbs. L'agent DiNozzo est toujours vivant, mais son état empire.

- J'arrive. Je veux le voir et n'essayez surtout pas de m'en empêcher.

Il amorça un geste pour raccrocher.

- Attendez ! Agent Gibbs...

- Quoi ? aboya l'ancien marine.

- Vous pourrez le _voir_ si vous insister à ce point. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on vous laissera entrer et il ne serait pas en mesure de vous dire grand-chose de toute manière...

- On verra.

Sur ce, Gibbs raccrocha.

- McGee !

- Ou... oui patron ?

- Descends chercher Abby et Ducky. Dis-leur que Kate est tirée d'affaire et qu'on va voir Tony.

- Kate est tirée d'affaire ?

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, McGee ?

- Oui, bien sûr...

Pendant que Gibbs battait tous les records de vitesse (et d'infractions au code de la route), Kate se trouvait toujours dans la zone de quarantaine. Elle portait maintenant un masque médical et des gants, et une porte coulissante venait de la laisser entrer dans la « chambre » de son collègue.

Les deux derniers jours, il avait été amorphe, faible, ne bougeant que très rarement. Impuissante, la jeune femme avait vu l'état de son ami se détériorer : la fièvre semblait toujours plafonner, chaque mouvement lui arrachait une grimace de douleur. Quelques fois, un haut-le-cœur le soulevait.

Aujourd'hui, il semblait avoir plus d'énergie. Kate, en son fort intérieur, trouvait cela plutôt encourageant, mais, visiblement, les médecins n'étaient pas de son avis.

- Hé, Tony...

Debout près de la porte, elle hésitait à s'avancer.

- Salut, Kate...

Il toussa.

- T'as l'air bien, toi... tu devrais pas t'approcher...

Derrière son masque blanc, Kate sourit avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- Les médecins disent que je peux m'approcher tant que je garde ce masque...

Doucement, elle glissa ses doigts tremblants entre les siens.

- Et même te toucher si je garde ces gants.

Il sourit faiblement en la regardant et resserra très légèrement sa main autour de celle de son amie.

- T'es pas malade, hein...

- Non, dit-elle en baissant la tête. La dernière prise de sang montre que je n'ai plus de traces du virus dans mon sang. J'étais trop loin du laboratoire pour être en danger.

- Alors toi, tu vas pas mourir...

Kate se pencha lentement vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis désolée, mais Gibbs n'est pas là... mais voici ce qu'il ferait...

Elle lui donna une légère tape sur son front en sueur.

- C'est pas le virus d'un quartier-maître qui bossait dans son sous-sol qui va avoir raison de toi, Tony... tu m'entends ?

Pour toute réponse, Tony eut une quinte de toux qui le souleva en position assise dans son lit.

- Tony !

Elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Trois médecins entrèrent dans la pièce, et l'agent Todd fut écartée sans ménagement. Les « bip » des battements cardiaques du jeune homme s'accéléraient.

- Tony !

Kate, bouleversée, tenta de s'approcher, mais un homme, en retirant le stéthoscope de ses oreilles, lui ordonna de sortir.

- Non mais je...

- Kate... reste...

- Docteur, s'il vous plaît, supplia Kate.

- Agent Todd, sortez immédiatement.

Mécaniquement, elle recula vers la porte. Au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait en coulissant dans son dos, elle vit l'Italien se pencher dans un nouveau haut-le-coeur.

- Du sang, entendit-elle de l'un des médecins avant que la porte de verre ne se referme devant son visage.

L'agent du NCIS baissa la tête en retirant son masque et ses gants, qu'elle balança dans la poubelle.

Kate, les larmes aux yeux, appuya son front contre le verre froid de la porte, observant d'un œil impuissant les trois médecins qui tentaient de gérer une situation qui leur échappait complètement.

La jeune femme sentit une main rassurante se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle tourna lentement la tête et son regard croisa les yeux bleus de Gibbs. Sans dire un mot, elle se réfugia dans ses bras. Il l'y accueillit en silence, la berçant doucement pour tenter de la réconforter.

- Il va très mal, Gibbs, sanglota-t-elle. Son état n'a pas arrêté d'empirer...

- Kate, il va s'en sortir... je n'autorise aucun de mes agents à mourir...

Malgré elle, Caitlin sourit. Elle se détacha de lui et tourna son regard vers Ducky et Abby, qui semblaient tous les deux très bouleversés.

- Est-ce que vous avez avancé ?

- On travaille en communication avec les gens d'ici, et jusqu'à maintenant, on... patauge plus qu'on avance vraiment, soupira Abby. C'est difficile, la maladie ressemble à deux qui sont connues, mais en même temps, il y a trop de différences pour que ce soit exactement ça.

Gibbs voulut entrer, mais un médecin s'empressa de l'en empêcher.

- Je regrette, agent Gibbs, nous n'autorisons personne en dehors du personnel médical à entrer pour le moment.

- Oh, je vais y aller, moi, dans ce cas, lança Ducky en s'avançant. Je suis le docteur Mallard, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, jeune homme...

- Bien essayé, mais je parlais bien entendu du personnel de l'hôpital. Pas d'un médecin légiste. Que je sache, l'agent DiNozzo n'a pas encore besoin d'être examiné par un légiste.

- Vous aurez _très vite_ besoin d'un médecin légiste si vous ne laissez pas le mien entrer là-dedans, docteur, intervint Gibbs, les mains sur les hanches, écartant au passage les pans de sa veste pour montrer son arme de service.

À droite de son patron, Kate retenait à grand-peine un sourire. Elle connaissait ce regard perçant qu'avait Gibbs en ce moment. C'était ce regard devant lequel n'importe qui pliait.

Le médecin fit donc comme toute personne normalement constituée : il avala de travers et plia. Avec des conditions, cependant :

- Le docteur Mallard peut entrer, mais il restera à l'écart et je me réserve le droit de le faire sortir si je le juge nécessaire.

- Appelez-nous si quoi que ce soit arrive, dit Gibbs.

Le jeune médecin hocha la tête. Après un dernier regard à Tony, le morose quatuor quitta les lieux pour retourner au NCIS.

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et seuls les gouttes de pluie tombant sur la voiture et le bruit des essuie-glace de la voiture de Gibbs rompait le silence lourd comme le plomb. Kate, assise à l'arrière avec Abby, avait croisé ses bras contre sa poitrine et, le front appuyé contre la vitre fraîche, regardait l'eau glisser sur la paroi extérieure.

- J'arrive pas à croire ce qui arrive, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle redressa la tête et regarda les autres.

- Comment est-ce que ça peut être possible ?

- Notre hypothèse la plus plausible...

Gibbs soupira.

- Est que le quartier-maître était un bioterroriste et qu'il faisait ses expériences dans ce laboratoire. Il était dans une pièce dérobée, cadenassée.

- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas voir ça en descendant au sous-sol la première fois ?

- Il y avait un meuble couvert d'outils qui le cachait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Tony l'a déplacé, mais c'est en faisant ça qu'il a vu le cadenas. Le cadenas a été récupéré, il est plein d'empreintes du quartier-maître. Quelques-unes de sa femme. Aucune empreinte de lui à l'intérieur du laboratoire, il devait forcément travailler avec des gants. On en a trouvé trois de sa femme.

- Il faisait ses expériences bioterroristes, et sa femme l'aurait découvert, ce qui l'aurait obligé à la tuer... et ensuite, il se serait suicidé ? demanda Kate, incrédule.

- Pour l'instant, c'est ce qu'on a de mieux. Abby et Ducky on examiné les éprouvettes, elles contiennent toutes la même chose : le virus.

- Aucune avec l'antidote ?

- Aucune, soupira Abby. Rien à propos de ça dans ses documents non plus. On a pas fini de les éplucher, mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Les bioterroristes s'attardent rarement à l'idée de créer un antidote capable de contrer leur propre création.

Gibbs gara sa voiture et ils en descendirent.

- J'ai trouvé un dossier caché dans son portable, poursuivit McGee. Peut-être son plan d'action, ou des indications sur le virus. Je travaille à le décrypter depuis hier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans, mais il tenait à garder ça secret.

Kate se laissa tomber derrière son bureau. À cet instant, son portable – bien en évidence sur une pile de dossiers – se mit à sonner. La jeune femme regarda le nom de la personne qui l'appelait. Robert.

Elle repoussa le téléphone cellulaire d'un geste las. Lui parler faisait partie de sa liste intitulée : « Décompte des dix choses que je ne ferai pas aujourd'hui ».

En posant son regard sur le bureau voisin – vide – la jeune femme sentit un puissant nœud se créer dans son ventre. Allait-il y revenir bientôt ? Y reviendrait-il, premièrement ?

Elle demeura ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs l'interpelle :

- Kate...

L'ancien marine mit un genou par terre pour la regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle baissa légèrement la tête pour cacher les larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à lui monter aux yeux.

- Je vais te demander quelque chose de difficile... mais je veux que tu nous décrives les symptômes de Tony. Je crois que les médecins ne nous disent pas tout alors que ça pourrait aider Abby et Ducky.

L'agent fédéral leva les yeux vers la scientifique, debout près de son bureau.

- Il fait beaucoup de fièvre depuis son entrée à l'hôpital. Il disait que la lumière lui donnait mal à la tête, c'est pour ça qu'il faisait si noir. Je sais qu'il avait mal. Beaucoup. Il a passé deux jours amorphe, presque sans bouger, sauf quand il avait des nausées. Aujourd'hui, il avait plus d'énergie.

- C'est encourageant, remarqua McGee.

- C'est ce que je croyais, mais les médecins n'avaient pas l'air de cet avis. Quand on m'a dit que j'étais tirée d'affaire, j'ai demandé à le voir, et on m'a laissée faire. Il s'est mis à tousser beaucoup, les médecins sont arrivés. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Trop vite. À partir de là, je n'ai plus rien vu, on m'a obligée à sortir mais je crois que... enfin, d'après ce que j'ai entendu avant que la porte se referme... il a craché du sang...

Sa vue se brouilla et Gibbs posa sa main sur les siennes en un geste de réconfort.

- Oh... mauvais, mauvais... laissa échapper Abby.

- À qui le dis-tu, soupira Ducky en arrivant, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Ducky, je te croyais auprès de Tony, s'exclama la gothique.

- J'y suis resté aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, Abigail, mais on m'a obligé à partir. L'état du jeune Anthony ne s'améliore pas, j'en ai bien peur. Il est très confus – je crois que c'est la fièvre. Il devient agité, je dirais même agressif. Les médecins m'ont demandé de lui parler pour tenter de le calmer avec une voix familière, mais il avait du mal à me reconnaître. Il crache encore du sang, ce genre de choses n'est jamais bon signe...

À nouveau, le portable de Kate sonna. Voyant le petit écran indiquer encore « R. Paterson », elle balança l'appareil dans la poubelle.

- Euh, Kate ? commença Abby.

- Pas de question, Abby, je t'en prie.

Il n'y eut pas de questions.

McGee retourna à son travail sur le portable du quartier-maître Amberson. Gibbs disparut, ayant un besoin très urgent de café. Abby et Ducky, après un dernier faible sourire à Kate, repartirent au laboratoire pour poursuivre leurs recherches.

Kate demeura à son bureau, le regard fixé sur celui de Tony...

**Le mot de la fin :** Pppfff, en fait, bugue tellement (je me bats depuis des heures à tenter de poster les deux premiers chapitres, ça me dit de contacter le support et quand j'essaie, ça me fait « Impossible d'afficher la page », DUH !) que j'ai eu le temps de finir mon troisième chapitre... bon, suspense, suspense, vais-je pouvoir finir le quatrième avant d'arriver à poster ? Ahlala... bon... tout ça ne vous dispense pas de me reviewer (si vous en avez un jour l'occasion parce que franchement...) !


	4. Find me that bitch

**Chapitre 4 : Find me that bitch**

Le lendemain matin, McGee s'écria :

- Patron ! Kate ! J'ai... j'ai réussi ! J'ai ouvert le dossier !

Comme un seul homme, Gibbs et Kate se précipitèrent vers lui.

- C'est utile ? demanda aussitôt l'ancien marine.

- Je... je ne sais pas...

Il fit glisser la barre de défilement vers le bas.

- McGee, je crois que tu viens de tomber sur le dossier où le quartier-maître Amberson cachait ses fichiers pornographiques, soupira la jeune femme en se redressant, les bras croisés.

- Attends...

Gibbs pointa quelque chose sur l'écran.

- Ça, ça n'a rien de pornographique...

C'était une image. McGee cliqua deux fois pour l'ouvrir, et l'agrandissement s'étala sur l'écran.

- On dirait un plan, fit-il maladroitement remarquer.

Caitlin fronça les sourcils.

- Non seulement c'est un plan... mais c'est un plan de...

- Du Pentagone, coupa l'agent fédéral.

Après de longues recherches, ils avaient découvert dans le dossier des plans de bon nombre de bâtiments fédéraux, et même...

- C'est... c'est ici ! s'exclama Kate.

- J'imagine que le quartier-maître n'avait pas prévu qu'il n'aurait pas à se déplacer et que le NCIS viendrait à lui, répondit sombrement Gibbs alors que McGee ouvrait un sous-dossier.

Une grande quantité de documents Word s'offrit alors à leurs yeux. « Afaf1.doc », « Afaf2.doc », etc.

- Afaf ? demanda Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut-être un sigle, suggéra Kate.

- Afaf est un prénom féminin dans les pays arabophones, ajouta McGee.

- Imprimez-moi tout ça, ordonna l'homme aux cheveux gris en se redressant. On va avoir de la lecture...

Lorsque l'imprimante eut fini de cracher des feuilles, il sépara le paquet en trois parties à peu près égales, en tendant une à chacun de ses agents.

La jeune femme se plongea aussitôt dans sa lecture.

Il s'agissait de copies d'emails envoyés par la dénommée Afaf. Après de longues minutes, elle lança à la cantonade :

- On dirait que le quartier-maître avait une aventure...

- On dirait surtout qu'il a couché avec une femme qui avait des idées de grandeurs, marmonna Gibbs. Écoutez ça : « Avec ton aide, mon cœur, notre succès, notre victoire, est garanti ».

- Il semble qu'il a exprimé des réticences à l'idée de jouer au microbiologiste, rajouta McGee. « Ne t'en fais pas, mon beau, tu auras tout le matériel et les renseignements nécessaires pour mener ta mission à bien ».

- Alors Amberson n'était qu'un pantin, constata Kate. Cette Afaf devait être chargée de piéger quelqu'un de crédule. Regardez : « Grâce à toi, je sens que je peux réaliser mes rêves ».

- Il leur fallait quelqu'un dont la mort, en cas d'erreur, ne serait pas une perte pour eux, comprit Gibbs.

- Ils devaient avoir aussi besoin d'un endroit et d'une personne à qui on ne pourrait pas les relier. Amberson leur offrait les deux, enchaîna Kate.

- Qui aurait soupçonné un quartier-maître tel que lui ? poursuivit l'ancien marine. Tout ce qu'on savait sur lui tendait à dire que c'était quelqu'un de banal et de bien. Quelqu'un qui aimait son pays.

Quatre heures (et autant de cafés pour Gibbs) plus tard, ils avaient terminé leur lecture et il apparaissait que cette Afaf était la meneuse (ou, à tout le moins, une personne influente) d'une organisation bioterroriste dont le plan était de s'en prendre simultanément à un grand nombre d'édifices fédéraux pour en infecter les occupants.

- Décapitation, soupira Gibbs.

- Je comprends pas, intervint McGee.

- On fait ce genre de chose avec les groupes de crime organisé, expliqua Kate. Une fois qu'on a capturé les têtes pensantes, les décideurs, les gens qui étaient en dessous sont déstabilisés, l'organisation se démantèle et on obtient des aveux beaucoup plus facilement. Que deviendrait le pays si on le privait simultanément du Pentagone, du FBI, du NCIS, de tous ces endroits dont on a trouvé les plans dans l'ordinateur ?

- Sans parler du nombre de personnes infectées qui deviendraient la priorité numéro un, compléta Gibbs. C'est une énorme distraction. Le pays aurait été extrêmement vulnérable suite à une telle attaque massive.

Il reprit les trois paquets de feuilles pour en faire un seul, qu'il laissa tomber devant McGee.

- Trouvez tous les emails parlant des caractéristiques du virus, et emmenez-les à Ducky et à Abby au plus vite. Kate...

- Je trouve tout ce que je peux sur Afaf, oui patron.

- Ouais, trouve-moi cette salope.

En temps normal, la jeune femme se serait offusquée du terme, mais, cette fois-ci, elle était bien d'accord.

Elle s'installa devant son ordinateur alors que Gibbs s'éloignait.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Voir Tony, répondit l'ancien marine sans cesser de marcher.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital, il passa tout droit devant le bureau de la réceptionniste.

- Monsieur... monsieur ! Qui êtes-vous, où allez-vous ? Arrêtez-vous !

- Agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, je suis venu voir l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, inutile de m'accompagner, je connais le chemin.

L'infirmière qui l'avait interpellé amorça un geste pour le retenir, mais, sans même cesser de marcher, il tourna vers elle ce regard typiquement « Gibbs » qui obligerait n'importe qui à obtempérer et à se la fermer.

En le voyant faire son arrivée dans la zone de quarantaine et se diriger vers la cage de verre, le docteur Jefferson se leva de derrière son bureau.

- Woh, woh, woh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Balade santé. Je suis venu voir mon agent, que croyez-vous que je fiche ici ?

- Vous n'entrez pas ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez arrivé jusqu'ici...

Le médecin retint l'ancien marine par le bras. Ce qui devait se révéler une grave erreur, rétrospectivement. L'agent du NCIS saisit immédiatement l'insolent par le col de sa blouse blanche.

- Certaines personnes ont simplement un instinct de survie dont vous semblez singulièrement dépourvu, répliqua Gibbs d'un ton froid.

- L'agent DiNozzo est en quarantaine, pour l'amour de Dieu !

- Alors, donnez-moi un masque et des gants.

Le médecin trouva moyen de croiser les bras.

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, je prends le risque.

- Qu...

Gibbs lâcha prise et se dirigea vers la porte coulissante.

- Dans la boîte à côté de la porte, céda le médecin en un soupir.

Sans un mot, l'agent fédéral mit une paire de gants et un masque blanc avant de pénétrer dans la « chambre » plongée dans la pénombre.

La première chose qui le frappa fut la vitesse des « bip » indiquant les battements cardiaques de son agent. Tony ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de l'arrivée de son patron. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme si elle était difficile. Il fut alors pris d'une quinte de toux.

Gibbs s'approcha lentement du lit, et posa sa main sur son bras. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Tony sembla se rendre compte de sa présence, à laquelle il réagit très étrangement : il se recula brutalement pour mettre fin au contact, regardant Gibbs avec des yeux d'animal sauvage effarouché. Les battements cardiaques s'accélérèrent.

- Hé, Tony, dit doucement Gibbs. C'est moi...

En voyant le regard intrigué du jeune homme, il se souvint de ce que Ducky avait dit la veille en revenant : Tony était confus. Il ne semblait pas avoir reconnu le médecin légiste le jour d'avant, et le même scénario semblait se répéter avec son supérieur aujourd'hui.

- C'est moi, c'est Gibbs...

- Gibbs ?

Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent. Relativement.

- Je croyais que c'était encore un docteur...

- Je te montrerais bien mon visage pour te prouver le contraire, mais je serais alors forcé de tuer le docteur Jefferson. Ce serait fâcheux.

Contre toute attente, l'Italien rit – ce qui lui valut une autre quinte de toux.

- Maintenant, j'y crois... personne d'autre ne dit un truc pareil... comment allez-vous...

- On est sur une piste.

- Et t'es ici ?

- Kate y travaille. Ne t'en fais pas...

Tony toussota.

- Je suis... vraiment un... un idiot, hein, patron ?

- Si tu redis ça, tu vas vraiment l'être, répliqua fermement Gibbs.

- Non, sérieusement... je trouve un labo louche, et je ne tire pas la sonnette d'alarme...

- Hé, Tony...

Il se pencha vers lui.

- On fait tous des erreurs. Ça aurait pu arriver à moi. À Kate. À McGee...

- Surtout au bleu.

L'ancien marine se mit à rire.

- Ouais, sans doute...

- Alors disons que j'ai pas de chance, dit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

- Non, en effet...

**Le mot de la fin :** Hé oui... j'ai pu finir mon chapitre 4 avant que le site revienne à la normale et me laisse poster (c'est de la CENSURE). Vais-je arriver à faire le cinquième ? Hum, la question se pose... (voilà, je peux enfin mettre en ligne... pour la petite histoire, j'ai déjà presque fini le chapitre 5... mdr...)


	5. Don't mess with me

**Klariss : **Oh, ma première review ! Merci des compliments, je ne pense pas t'avoir trop fait attendre pour le chapitre 5... LOL.

**Lilli-Puce :** Tiens donc, ne t'ai-je pas déjà vu dans mes fics HP ? ;) Moi aussi j'ADORE NCIS comme tu dois bien t'en douter lol... ici par contre ça passe à des heures pas terribles, je le loupe souvent :( (je vais m'acheter les DVD des deux premières saisons tiens... après avec Ziva, bof, j'aime moins... je veux pas investir pour LOL).

**Chapitre 5 : Don't mess with me**

Deux jours plus tard, Kate vint se planter devant le bureau de Gibbs, qui leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle jubilait.

- Je l'ai, Gibbs. J'ai Afaf. Son nom complet est Afaf Basma Fouli.

L'ancien marine bondit de sa chaise et sortit son arme de son tiroir.

- Et où trouve-t-on Afaf Basma Fouli ?

- À cette heure ? À son lieu de travail.

- Et que fait-elle ?

- Je sens que tu vas adorer.

- Je sens surtout que je vais perdre patience.

- Microbiologiste.

- McGee, bougez vos fesses, on va rendre visite à notre chère Afaf !

- Oui, patron !

Le trio quitta rapidement le bâtiment. Puisque Gibbs avait décidé de prendre le volant, inutile de préciser que le trajet jusqu'au laboratoire où était employée la fameuse Afaf se fit en un temps record.

Et que deux piétons faillirent y laisser leur peau.

- Où est Afaf Basma Fouli ? tonna immédiatement Gibbs en mettant ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau du réceptionniste.

- Monsieur, je ne peux pas transmettre de tels renseignements à n'importe qui, dit-il d'un ton un brin prétentieux. Imaginez que vous soyez des preneurs d'otage...

- Imaginez surtout que nous sommes des agents fédéraux, coupa brusquement le chef d'équipe.

Le réceptionniste maniéré eut un petit rire superficiel et faux.

- Oui, bien sûr...

D'un même geste, les trois agents fédéraux brandirent leurs insignes sous le nez du jeune homme.

- Agent spécial Gibbs, agent spécial Todd et agent spécial McGee. NCIS. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce qu'est le NCIS. Nous voulons voir Afaf Basma Fouli. Et je ne le dirai pas une troisième fois, prévint l'amateur de café.

- Avez-vous un mandat ? Sans mandat, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à...

Ralentir ainsi l'équipe de l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs était, n'importe qui de sensé pouvait aisément le dire, une très mauvaise idée. Cependant, à la surprise générale, ce ne fut pas Gibbs, mais Kate qui perdit patience la première : en une seconde, elle se trouvait derrière le réceptionniste.

Encore deux secondes et il se retrouvait la tête écrasée dans sa paperasse, dans une position doublement fâcheuse : non seulement la jeune femme lui tordait le bras, mais elle avait sorti son arme et avait posé le canon sur sa nuque.

Le pauvre homme déglutit avec difficulté. Son père lui avait bien dit que les femmes étaient toutes des folles et qu'on ne devrait jamais les laisser en possession d'une arme...

- Vous allez tout de suite nous dire où trouver Afaf Basma Fouli, ou je vous JURE sur la tête de mon collègue MOURRANT que je TIRE !

- P... pause c... c... café... bégaya l'homme terrifié. Au... au fond du couloir...

Elle le lâcha et s'élança dans le couloir, Gibbs et McGee peinant à la suivre tellement l'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes.

- Afaf Basma Fouli ! cria-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

La suspecte fut facile à identifier : premièrement, il y avait trois personnes dans la pièce, dont une seule femme.

Deuxièmement, elle se mit à courir en entendant Kate l'interpeller. Elle bouscula l'agent fédéral au passage, mais fut violemment plaquée – plus violemment que nécessaire, en fait – sur le mur en retour par Gibbs.

- Afaf Basma Fouli...

Il la tâta rapidement pour s'assurer qu'elle était dépourvue d'armes.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation...

Il y eut des cliquetis métalliques alors qu'il lui passait les menottes, malgré sa résistance.

- Pour activités bioterroristes, planification d'attaques biologiques sur divers bâtiments fédéraux, et, j'allais oublier... attaque biologique contre un agent fédéral.

Il l'entraîna dans le couloir, suivi de McGee.

- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Vous pouvez renoncez à ce droit n'importe quand, et alors, tout ce qui sortira de votre bouche pourra être retenu contre vous.

Devant les regards choqués des deux hommes toujours présents dans la pièce, Kate lâcha un :

- Quoi ? Y'a rien à voir, dégagez !

Puis, elle emboîta le pas à Gibbs.

- Vous avez droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens ou que vous n'en connaissez pas, nous pouvons vous en fournir un...

En temps normal, Gibbs aurait laissé cette femme « mariner » une bonne heure avant de faire son entrée. Tony appelait ça « brasser la cage ».

Aujourd'hui, justement en raison de Tony, il n'en avait pas le temps.

Il entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire en claquant la porte avec violence.

Avant de s'installer devant elle, il lui arracha au passage la cigarette qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, qu'il éteignit en la faisant tomber dans le café qu'elle avait exigé en arrivant.

- On ne fume pas dans ma salle d'interrogatoire, dit-il simplement d'un ton froid.

- Je peux savoir ce que je fais ici à vous supporter ?

Elle semblait jeune. L'âge de Kate, peut-être même un peu moins. Elle était belle, aussi : de longs cheveux noirs et lisses, de grands yeux sombres, une belle peau légèrement basanée. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme pareille faisait dans le bioterrorisme ?

- Je vais vous présenter trois personnes. Vous me dites si vous les connaissez.

- D'accord.

- J'espère bien que vous l'êtes, répliqua Gibbs, parce que ce n'était pas une question.

Il fit glisser vers elle une des photos de Lisa Amberson que Tony avait prise sur la scène de crime.

- Jamais vue, répondit-elle en la repoussant.

- Possible. Son mari vous sera peut-être plus familier.

Gibbs lui montra la photo qu'avait prise Kate en arrivant sur la scène pour la première fois : le quartier-maître, gisant sans vie sur la moquette de son salon. Afaf tressaillit légèrement, mais affirma ne l'avoir jamais rencontré de toute sa vie.

- Vraiment ? C'est curieux, vu les emails qu'on a retrouvés dans son ordinateur. Êtes-vous toujours aussi intime avec les gens que vous n'avez jamais croisés de votre vie ?

- Vous vous trompez de personne.

- On ne ment pas dans ma salle d'interrogatoire, prévint-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Vous croyez que j'ai tué ces deux personnes ? C'est ridicule.

- Non, je ne crois pas que vous ayez tué le quartier-maître Andrew Amberson et son épouse. Mais c'est VOUS qui l'avez forcé à s'improviser microbiologiste, c'est VOUS qui l'avez entraîné là-dedans, et c'est VOUS qui aurez peut-être sur la conscience... la mort de... cet homme.

La veille, l'ancien marine avait pris des photos de DiNozzo à l'hôpital. Il les fit tomber devant les yeux d'Afaf, qui les regarda à peine avant de planter son regard dans celui de Gibbs :

- Je ne connais pas cet homme.

- Pas plus que vous ne connaissez les gens travaillant dans les bâtiments fédéraux contre lesquels vous vouliez lancer votre attaque biologique.

- Ça devient de plus en plus risible.

La microbiologiste se leva pour sortir, mais il la retint _très_ fermement par le bras.

- Je vous ai récité vos droits. Celui de quitter selon votre bon vouloir n'en faisait pas partie et ce n'est toujours pas le cas.

Sans trop de ménagement, il la repoussa en direction de la chaise, mais elle demeura debout, les bras croisés, le défiant du regard.

- Vous allez me dire ce que MON agent a.

- Je ne suis pas médecin, commença-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, mais je serais portée à croire qu'il est malade.

Afaf marqua une courte pause.

- C'est quand même dommage, il est plutôt mignon.

Derrière le faux miroir, Kate perdit toute trace de patience et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Euh, Kate, tu sais qu'on ne doit pas déranger Gibbs quand il questionne un suspect, sous aucun prétexte, prévint McGee, nerveux.

L'agent fédéral ne répondit pas à son collègue et pénétra dans la salle.

- Kate... commença Gibbs.

- Vous allez arrêter votre cinéma et nous dire comment s'y prendre pour sauver Tony.

La jeune femme se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de répondre :

- Cela ne dépend ni de vous ni de moi. Cela dépend de la clémence d'Allah.

Caitlin la saisit par les épaules et la força à reculer, ce qui écrasa Afaf de façon très inconfortable entre la chaise et le corps de l'agent du NCIS.

- Je n'ai pas dormi depuis cinq jours, j'ai une migraine affreuse, mon ami MEURT à cause de VOUS, et je suis armée, alors... NE ME CHERCHEZ PAS !

Doucement, mais fermement, l'ancien marine obligea son agent à lâcher la suspecte. Comprenant la signification de son regard, elle quitta la pièce, laissant une Afaf passablement déstabilisée en compagnie de son patron, qui mettait maintenant les mains sur ses hanches, faisant face à la jeune femme.

- Vous me répondez, ou bien je la laisse toute seule avec vous.

- Des menaces, maintenant ? Vous êtes pathétique.

- Vous êtes dans l'eau bouillante. Les preuves contre vous sont irréfutables. Sauver la vie d'un agent fédéral serait un moyen d'aider votre cause. Je ne dis pas que vous seriez acquittée, mais peut-être éviteriez-vous la condamnation à mort. Avec un peu de chance.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de dédain.

- Vous bluffez. Vous n'avez aucune preuve puisque vos accusations sont fausses.

- Nous avons les emails que vous avez envoyés. Nous avons les plans qu'avait reçu le quartier-maître Amberson. Vous êtes microbiologiste. Il sera facile pour un jury de comprendre que c'est vous qui avez donné à cet homme les indications nécessaires pour qu'il parvienne à concevoir ce virus.

Afaf demeura silencieuse, mais soutenait toujours son regard.

- Vous croyez peut-être que si vous servez à un jury l'excuse de la femme manipulée et exploitée par le grand méchant loup – l'organisation dont vous faites partie – vous serez épargnée ? Cessez de le croire. Parce que lorsque les jurés sauront que vos actes visaient à attaquer la nation d'une façon qu'on n'avait jamais osé imaginer avant, lorsqu'ils sauront que cela a poussé un homme bien à commettre des actes regrettables et à tuer sa propre femme avant de s'enlever la vie, lorsqu'ils sauront que cela a conduit à la mort d'un agent tel que Tony... les délibérations seront courtes. Coupable, voilà ce qu'ils déclareront.

- Vous n'en savez rien.

- Quand bien même ils vous acquitteraient, Afaf... si mon agent meurt...

Il se pencha pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Je jure sur sa tête que vous le suivez dans la tombe.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Gibbs, quelque chose d'indéfinissable, qui fit frissonner la microbiologiste et lui donnait la chair de poule. Quelque chose, une flamme, une lueur, qui indiquait que cette menace serait mise à exécution s'il le fallait.

- Il n'y en a pas.

Gibbs encaissa, la transperçant de son regard d'acier.

- Il n'y a PAS de remède ! répéta-t-elle avec force.

L'ancien marine la regarda droit dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit le troubla profondément.

_Elle disait la vérité_.

- Alors, dit-il sèchement, dans ce cas, priez pour qu'il survive.

Il sortit de la salle. Ne voyant que McGee, il fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Kate ?

- Je... je ne sais pas, elle... elle est partie après être sortie de la salle... elle ne m'a rien dit...

En quittant la salle d'interrogatoire, Caitlin avait pris le chemin de l'hôpital.

Le docteur Jefferson, qui avait abandonné depuis la dernière visite de Gibbs l'idée d'empêcher les agents du NCIS de venir voir leur collègue, la laissa faire.

- Je vous demande simplement de ne pas l'épuiser, dit-il alors qu'elle mettait son masque. Il est très fatigué depuis hier soir. S'il est en train de dormir, ne le réveillez pas.

Kate hocha lentement la tête avant de passer la porte coulissante. Le médecin regarda tristement la porte de verre se refermer derrière la jeune femme. Ce Gibbs semblait mener une équipe très soudée.

Au fond, il était touché par la solidarité de ces agents envers leur collègue malade et l'affection qu'ils se portaient entre eux. C'était l'une des raisons qui poussait le jeune homme à accepter ces visites. L'autre raison étant malheureusement qu'il ne nourrissait guère d'espoirs quant à la survie de l'agent Anthony DiNozzo...

Elle s'approcha lentement du lit. Contrairement à la veille, les battements cardiaques de Tony étaient lents – trop lents, sembla-t-il à Kate. Ses paupières étaient closes, sa respiration, très lente. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré à l'hôpital, son visage était dépourvu de souffrance.

La jeune femme demeura silencieuse un temps indéterminé, observant son ami plongé dans le sommeil. Après de longues minutes, il ouvrit lentement, péniblement les yeux, comme si ses paupières étaient terriblement lourdes.

- Kate ? demanda-t-il faiblement en discernant avec difficulté une silhouette près de lui.

- C'est moi, oui, répondit-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui, faisant bien attention à ne rien déranger. On a trouvé la responsable, Tony... Gibbs est en train de lui faire cracher le morceau...

- Y'a rien à cracher, Kate... les gens qui font des virus comme ça... ne font pas les remèdes qui vont avec...

- Gibbs va l'obliger à trouver, assura l'agent du NCIS en prenant délicatement la main de Tony dans la sienne.

- Même s'il y arrive... ce sera trop tard...

- Tony, fais attention, ne me contrarie pas. J'ai brutalisé un civil et une suspecte.

- Toi, ça ?

- Gibbs a une influence désastreuse, hein ?

Le jeune homme tenta de rire, mais ne parvint qu'à tousser.

- Kate, écoute... les médecins ne me le disent pas, mais moi, je le sais... je vais mourir.

- Tony, arrête, ordonna-t-elle.

- J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts... je ne sais pas comment je fais pour te parler... je suis mort de fatigue... j'ai mal partout... c'est au plus profond de mes os, le sang bouille dans mes veines, mes poumons brûlent... mourir ne peut pas être pire que ça...

Kate sentit une larme quitter ses yeux et aller se perdre sur son masque blanc.

- Tu pleures...

Elle détourna la tête, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux noirs. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi malade pouvait-il être aussi observateur ?

Kate sentit la main de Tony augmenter – très légèrement – sa pression autour de la sienne.

Puis, il souffla, si faiblement qu'elle était en droit de se demander si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé :

- Je t'aime, Kate...

La pression de ses doigts diminua de beaucoup. Soudain paniquée, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, pour constater qu'il avait à nouveau sombré dans le sommeil.

Derrière son masque, elle sourit très faiblement.

« Moi aussi » répondit-elle mentalement.

**Le mot de la fin :** Bon, là, on va pas se plaindre de ma lenteur pour une fois... lol ! Qu'en pensez-vous, chers lecteurs ?


	6. I still breathe

**CaroH : **C'est vrai que le Tate devient de plus en plus rare, sans doute parce qu'elle est morte... mais j'ai pas peur des morts, moi !!! J'aime pas Ziva, et une des raisons est que chaque fois qu'elle parle avec Tony, j'ai l'impression que c'était sensé être Kate alors tu vois... j'ai pas vu SWAK encore, je crois qu'il passe aujourd'hui ou mercredi (les horaires de NCIS ici sont pas terribles, j'en manque plein ), il a l'air trop bon, je vais l'enregistrer je crois bien mdr :D Et oui ahlala pauvre Kate, c'est pas facile pour elle comme début de fanfic... je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ces scènes, alors je suis contente que tu les aies aimées :)

**Deydy :** Merci :D Et oui je suis rapide en ce moment, faut dire que je me concentre exclusivement sur celle-ci parce que l'inspiration est très forte alors je profite ! Et tu vas sans doute être contente que j'ai planifié jusqu'au chapitre 10 (titres et événements généraux), plus un autre chapitre (mais celui-là je sais pas quand précisément je vais le caser). Pour une fois je suis sûre de ne pas bloquer avant un bon moment, LOL.

**Chapitre 6 : I still breathe**

Kate regardait Tony à travers la vitre. Elle serait bien entrée, mais Abby y était déjà, et le docteur Jefferson, sa clémence et sa compréhension ayant des limites, refusait catégoriquement de laisser entrer plus d'une personne à la fois dans la « chambre » du malade.

Derrière elle, le docteur Mallard parlait avec le médecin dans un jargon médical qui lui permettait de comprendre à peu près la moitié de la conversation.

- Nous faisons le maximum.

- J'en suis convaincu, docteur, soyez-en assuré.

- Mais rien ne fait effet. Son état ne fait que se détériorer depuis qu'il est ici. Jamais il n'a semblé aller mieux par rapport au jour précédent. Il est de plus en plus las, disait le jeune homme. J'ai rarement vu un homme aussi faible. Il est convaincu qu'il va mourir...

Le docteur soupira et baissa la voix, croyant que Kate ne l'entendrait pas :

- Et j'ai bien peur qu'il ait raison...

La porte coulissa et Abby sortit en jetant ses gants et son masque dans la poubelle. La jeune femme habituellement si joyeuse et souriante était en larmes. L'agent fédéral serra son amie dans ses bras.

- Il va mourir, Kate, sanglota-t-elle. Et il _veut_ mourir...

- Oh, Abigail...

D'un geste très paternel, le médecin légiste la prit dans ses bras.

- Il va de plus en plus mal... Ducky, j'ai vraiment peur pour lui...

Caitlin, après avoir mis des gants et un masque, pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre transparente et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Kate, tu bouges trop vite, marmonna-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'asseye sur le lit.

- Désolée... je te taperais bien pour ce que tu as dit à Abby, mais vu ton état...

- Il... fallait bien que...

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, et il compléta d'une voix difficilement audible :

- Que je le dise... à quelqu'un... et toi tu ne... veux rien entendre...

Elle posa doucement sa main gantée sur sa joue.

- Chut... ne parle pas si tu as du mal...

- Je... ne voulais pas... la faire pleurer... juste... lui dire que... j'ai pas peur... Kate... Kate, j'ai mal... j'ai du mal à te voir...

Bien malgré elle, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer, pour la énième fois en huit jours.

La porte coulissa, laissant entrer le docteur Jefferson. Il jeta à l'agent du NCIS un regard très clair : « Dehors ». Contre toute attente, elle sortit sans rien dire, trop épuisée sans doute pour se battre. Au passage, elle faillit se faire bousculer par deux médecins venus aider Jefferson.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ? tonna Gibbs.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Kate, angoissée.

Après de longues minutes, le jeune médecin ressortit, l'air morose et sombre derrière son masque blanc.

- On a failli le perdre, mais on l'a stabilisé pour l'instant. Mais écoutez, je vais être franc avec vous. Il est stable pour l'instant... cependant, je crois bien que... à moins d'un miracle... l'agent DiNozzo ne passera pas la nuit. Vous devriez tous rentrer chez vous... je suis sincèrement désolé, mais on ne peut pas faire plus qu'espérer...

Secouant la tête d'un air contrit, il retira son masque et s'éloigna.

L'ancien marine tourna la tête vers la cage de verre et murmura :

- Fais mentir ce docteur, Tony...

Puis, l'équipe déprimée quitta les lieux.

Lorsque Kate arriva à son appartement, son moral se situant dangereusement en dessous de zéro, elle sursauta à peine en voyant Robert, assis sur son sofa, qui l'attendait.

- Surprise. Je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir, ça te dit ?

- Écoute, ne le prends pas mal, surtout, mais c'est vraiment pas le moment.

Elle bifurqua vers la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans son réfrigérateur. Puis, elle prit la direction de sa salle de bains.

- Kate, t'es pas comme d'habitude.

- Sans blague ?

La jeune femme fit tomber deux aspirines dans le creux de sa main. Il s'empressa de les récupérer.

- Rends-moi ça tout de suite.

- Dans ton cas, chérie, il vaudrait mieux dormir.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et s'en prit deux autres, qu'elle avala immédiatement avec une gorgée d'eau sous le regard désapprobateur de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Il faut croire que quelque chose m'empêche de dormir.

- Pourquoi ne retournes-tu plus mes appels depuis huit jours ?

- J'en ai passé deux en quarantaine, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas.

- J'arrête pas de t'appeler, tu réponds jamais.

L'agent fédéral prit une longue gorgée d'eau avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller se laisser tomber sur son lit.

- Peut-être parce que mon collègue a entre trente et quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de chances de mourir d'ici peu, peut-être parce qu'on vient de me dire qu'il ne passerait sans doute pas la nuit ? Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Le zouave qui avait appelé en pleine nuit ? C'est qu'un collègue, Kate, dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

La jeune femme se dégagea.

- C'est plus qu'un collègue et je te serais reconnaissante d'en parler autrement.

- Tu le fais toi-même.

- Y'a que moi qui ai le droit, et surtout pas en ce moment, répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça, plus qu'un collègue ?

- J'ai pas dit ça ! rétorqua Kate.

- Oui, tu l'as dit.

« Merde, je l'ai dit » souffla une voix dans sa tête.

- Oui, hé bien, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Ça veut dire... ça veut dire que c'est pas seulement une personne avec qui je travaille. C'est aussi...

- Quelqu'un qui appelle en pleine nuit.

- C'était pour le travail ! Ça aurait pu être Gibbs ou McGee ! Je suis dans un monde d'hommes, Robert, c'est normal que mes collègues ne soient pas des femmes !

- Alors explique ce que tu as voulu dire.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a cette conversation. Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est légitime ! Si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça...

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça ! La façon dont tu en parles...

- Oh, bon sang, tu es jaloux parce que je pense beaucoup à lui ces temps-ci ? Il est en train de mourir, Robert, tu veux être à sa place ?

- C'est la façon dont tu en parles _toujours_ ! s'énerva Robert. Avec ce petit sourire que tu crois que je ne vois pas et ces étoiles dans tes yeux. Ces étoiles qui ne brillent pas pour moi.

- Écoute, on a traversé ensemble plein de choses à cause de notre travail, c'est NORMAL que je m'inquiète pour lui ! Je m'en ferais autant pour Ducky, Abby, Gibbs ou McGee ! Ils auraient la même inquiétude pour moi ! Et... et... j'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es jaloux de Tony et que je m'engueule sur ce sujet avec toi alors qu'il est en train de mourir !

Énervée, elle sortit de la chambre, l'homme la suivant de près.

- Est-ce que tu te mettrais dans cet état pour moi ?

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Il la prit par le bras et l'obligea à se tourner, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Est-ce que tu passerais autant de temps à mon chevet ? Est-ce que tu te couperais des autres comme ça ? Est-ce que tu serais aussi à l'envers si c'était moi et pas lui ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ?

- Réponds, Kate.

La jeune femme demeura obstinément silencieuse, mais détourna le regard, ce qui voulait tout dire. Robert la lâcha et elle croisa les bras, le regard toujours posé sur son comptoir blanc.

- Kate, c'est idiot de t'en faire autant alors que tu ne peux rien y changer.

Caitlin se passa brièvement la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je ne me fasse pas de souci pour Tony ou que j'arrête d'en parler simplement parce que ça ne te fait pas plaisir.

- Ouais.

Il recula de quelques pas avant de tourner les talons.

- Au fond, je crois que j'aurais dû m'en douter depuis longtemps.

« Moi aussi » songea-t-elle alors que la porte claquait, indiquant son départ.

Lasse, elle se laissa choir sur son sofa, se sentant trop vidée – moralement et physiquement – pour se tenir debout. La moitié des relations qu'elle avait eues (pas si nombreuses tout de même, elle s'appelait Caitlin Todd, pas Abigail Sciuto) s'étaient soldées par un échec lorsque l'homme en question se rendait compte qu'entamer une relation avec un agent fédéral, ça voulait dire avoir tout sauf le calme et la stabilité.

L'autre moitié s'était également terminée en échec lorsque l'homme concerné finissait par être jaloux de Gibbs (« C'est comme un second père, enfin ! » répliquait-elle, exaspérée) ou de Tony (« Ce n'est qu'un AMI un peu casse-pieds sur les bords, vraiment ! » répétait-elle).

Robert Paterson pouvait être classé dans la seconde catégorie...

Elle sursauta en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il faisait sombre... elle avait dû s'endormir. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle jeta un regard à son horloge. Minuit et des poussières...

Il n'y avait que Gibbs pour l'appeler à une heure pareille.

Méfiante, elle regarda le téléphone sonner une seconde fois, n'osant pas répondre. Elle savait trop bien ce que son patron pouvait avoir à lui dire au beau milieu de la nuit.

_Tony_.

Les larmes lui piquant déjà les yeux, elle osa décrocher le combiné à la quatrième sonnerie, redoutant ce qui suivrait, tentant de s'y préparer mentalement.

- Allô ? dit-elle, la gorge nouée.

- Kate, commença la voix de l'ancien marine.

La tentative de préparation mentale fut un échec : Kate sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

- Gibbs, pitié...

- Il est vivant, Kate.

La jeune femme, silencieuse, sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que...

- Kate ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui...

- Ce n'est pas la grande forme encore, mais son état s'améliore doucement.

Du revers de la main, l'agent du NCIS essuya ses larmes alors que l'homme continuait :

- Son rythme cardiaque est encore plus bas que la normale, mais il a commencé à s'accélérer un peu depuis environ une heure. Sa dernière prise de sang montre que son corps a commencé à fabriquer des anticorps pour combattre le virus...

Caitlin pouvait presque voir son patron sourire :

- Si je résume ce charabia que seul Ducky peut comprendre et que je traduis ça en langage courant... il va _mieux_.

- On a le droit d'y aller ?

- Je suis en route, Ducky est déjà sur place. Il m'a dit qu'il se chargeait de prévenir Abby, je vais appeler McGee dès qu'on aura raccroché.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

- Je m'en doutais.

Après avoir raccroché, Kate se leva. Bien qu'ayant les jambes tremblantes, elle se précipita aussitôt vers la porte de son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, la première personne qu'elle remarqua fut Abby.

Honnêtement, on aurait eu du mal à la manquer : lorsque Ducky l'avait appelée, elle avait visiblement jugé que quitter son pyjama était une trop grande perte de temps. Aussi était-elle vêtue d'un... pyjama rose avec des oursons. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours ses fidèles deux couettes sur chaque côté de sa tête – à croire qu'elle dormait avec.

- Kate !

La scientifique se jeta à son cou en la voyant.

- Il va mieux ? Il va vraiment mieux ? demanda Kate, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Mieux ? Mieux ? Il est _sauvé_ !

- Abby, on ne connaît pas le virus, nuança l'agent fédéral.

La gothique – qui n'en avait pas vraiment l'air en ce moment – se détacha d'elle, rayonnante.

- Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que le virus ressemblait à deux déjà connus ?

- Oui.

- Ces deux virus sont l'Ebola et la fièvre hémorragique Congo-Crimée.

- Charmant.

- Les deux ont un taux de mortalité très élevés, mais dans les deux cas, si dans la seconde semaine on remarque une amélioration, le patient est sauvé, sauvé, sauvé, sauvé !

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kate se mit à rire. La situation n'avait rien de drôle, mais elle avait appris avec le temps qu'il arrivait que la chute du stress ait des effets un peu inattendus.

- Tu viens ? Il t'attend...

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour ça que j'étais pas à l'intérieur. Il a demandé à te voir et je lui ai dit que je t'attendrais...

Après avoir enfilé les gants et le masque (toujours de rigueur, puisque le virus était toujours présent dans le sang de Tony), elles pénétrèrent dans la « chambre ».

La lumière avait été légèrement augmentée. Tony était toujours allongé, apparemment encore trop faible pour se mettre en position assise, mais il semblait moins amorphe et les « bip » de ses battements cardiaques semblaient plus rapides qu'avant.

Il sourit faiblement en la voyant s'avancer vers lui.

- T'es pas débarrassée de moi, dit-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'habitude.

Kate, derrière son masque, esquissa un sourire en glissant discrètement ses doigts entre les siens.

- Tant mieux...

**Le mot de la fin :** Mon Dieu mais je suis en feu ! Mdr... voilà pour le chapitre six, le septième devrait venir bientôt :)


	7. She's my shelter

**Neverland :** Je n'allais pas le tuer quand même lol, mon pauvre Tony et ma pauvre Kate !!! T'imagine, la fille qui fait revivre Kate dans une fic parce qu'elle trouve que ça manque gravement de « Tate », et qui fait mourir Tony en six chapitres, MDR ! Bonjour la crédibilité !!! XD

**Note :** Sachez que j'ai prévu jusqu'au **chapitre 12** **inclus** (avec, toujours, ce chapitre « sans numéro » prévu scénaristiquement mais pas temporellement)... vous êtes tranquilles pour un moment côté « avancement de l'histoire », je crois, mdr...

**Chapitre 7 : She is my shelter**

Trois jours avaient passé, et l'état de Tony continuait à s'améliorer. Ce matin, lorsque Kate était arrivée à l'hôpital, le docteur Jefferson avait même déclaré que le masque et les gants n'étaient plus nécessaires, l'agent DiNozzo n'étant plus contagieux.

Le jeune homme était assis dans son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond – jusqu'à ce que Kate entre. La veille, on lui avait retiré le tube l'aidant à respirer, estimant qu'il était en assez bon état pour y arriver seul. Une machine indiquait que son rythme cardiaque était normal.

L'éclairage était encore légèrement tamisé, mais il ne faisait plus aussi sombre.

- Salut, Tony.

- Salut, Kate, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je vois que tu as fait rallumer les lumières.

- J'ai plus mal à la tête... enfin, pas trop. Beaucoup moins qu'avant. Alors j'arrive à supporter... t'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

En la voyant hausser un sourcil interrogateur, il dessina avec son index un ovale au bas de son propre visage.

- Oh, ça.

Caitlin eut un léger sourire en coin et s'avança vers le lit.

- Non, je docteur Jefferson dit qu'on n'en a plus besoin pour venir te voir. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je me suis déjà senti mieux, mais disons que j'ai vécu pire il n'y a pas si longtemps.

La jeune femme rit doucement. Elle était nettement plus encline à sourire et à rire depuis qu'il était déclaré sauvé et hors de danger.

- Ton fameux Robert ne va pas se demander pourquoi tu passes autant de temps à l'hôpital avec l'idiot qui a appelé à trois heures du matin ?

- Je ne suis plus avec Robert.

En voyant DiNozzo hausser les sourcils, elle s'empressa de rajouter :

- Et je ne tiens pas à en parler.

Il leva légèrement les mains en signe d'innocence.

- J'ai rien dit.

- Tes yeux parlent.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

Kate baissa légèrement la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux sombres de l'agent en pleine convalescence. En voyant son sourire en coin, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tony...

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, après lesquelles Anthony se redressa.

- Je veux essayer un truc...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas, par réflexe.

- Je vais voir si je peux me dégourdir les jambes...

- Euh, Tony, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, commença Kate en le voyant poser ses pieds nus sur le sol froid.

Avec lenteur, il se redressa sur des jambes tremblantes. Comme c'était à prévoir, il chancela. Heureusement pour lui, Kate eut le réflexe de le rattraper au passage, entourant ses avant-bras avec ses mains pour le tenir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un silence légèrement embarrassé s'en suivit. Était-ce une illusion, où Tony avait-il réellement penché légèrement la tête, comme s'il voulait...

La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge avant de détourner, gênée, le regard quelques secondes.

- Comme je le disais, on dirait que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, dit-elle en reposant ses yeux sur lui.

- Mais non, c'est une très bonne idée, s'entêta-t-il. Il faut juste que tu y mettes du tien...

« Euh... » songea Kate. Décidément, dans la catégorie « phrases douteuses à double sens », Tony faisait fort...

- Quoi ???

- Aide-moi, j'ai l'air de pouvoir y arriver seul ?

- T'es sûr ?

- Ça fait deux semaines que je suis dans ce lit, Kate. Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai assez ?

- Bon, d'accord... t'es prêt ?

- Mais oui, je te dis !

Lentement, sans le lâcher, elle se mit à reculer. Prudemment, s'agrippant plutôt fermement aux avant-bras de sa collègue, le jeune homme avançait à petits pas. Caitlin avait l'impression d'assister aux premiers pas d'un bambin.

Ils firent ainsi le tour de la chambre, et revenaient au lit de Tony lorsque la porte coulissa, laissant entrer Gibbs, qui haussa les sourcils en le voyant debout.

- Tiens donc, Kate prend la place du Christ : « lève-toi et marche ».

- Hey patron, vous avez vu ? Je marche !

L'Italien commit l'erreur de lâcher un avant-bras de son amie pour faire un signe de la main. Il perdit provisoirement l'équilibre, mais, heureusement pour lui, Kate le rattrapa à temps.

- Oui, je vois ça, répondit Gibbs avec un sourire en coin.

Kate rit doucement.

- Allez, c'est bon, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui...

Avec précaution, elle l'aida à se rallonger dans son lit.

- Afaf a avoué, lança sans détour l'ancien marine à la jeune femme.

- Elle a avoué ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Afaf ? demanda le jeune homme, fronçant les sourcils.

- La femme qui a imaginé ce virus et qui a convaincu le quartier-maître Amberson de le fabriquer à sa place, répondit Kate. Celle qui est responsable de ton état.

- La suspecte que tu as brutalisée ?

Gibbs laissa échapper un rire.

- Oui, celle-là, dit-il. Elle a tout admis.

- Comment as-tu pu la forcer ? l'interrogea la brune.

- Si je vous dit tout, je ne vois plus l'intérêt que j'aurais à être votre patron, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Disons simplement qu'elle a craqué sous la pression que j'ai eu plaisir à augmenter...

Quelques jours plus tard, Tony – relativement plus solide – marchait toujours dans sa « chambre » transparente, tenu par Kate.

Ils étaient en train de progressivement diminuer l'aide de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il finisse par la lâcher complètement.

L'équilibre ne dura pas très longtemps : après une vingtaine de secondes, il bascula vers l'avant, tombant contre elle. Caitlin, surprise par le choc, faillit bien tomber à la renverse. Elle sentit rapidement qu'au passage, les mains du jeune homme avaient « glissé » sur...

- Anthony DiNozzo ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Oups !

Il remonta précipitamment ses mains le long de son dos pour prendre appui sur ses épaules.

- Désolé.

En voyant son sourire, Kate le fusilla du regard.

- Tu l'as fait exprès.

- Non.

- Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès.

- Mais non.

- Oh que oui ! Tony, tu es pathétique.

La porte coulissa derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda McGee en faisant son entrée.

- Tony profite honteusement de la situation, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle s'écarta, croisant les bras. Tony, déséquilibré, fut rattrapé de justesse par McGee.

- Merci, le bleu. Ça, c'était traître, Kate.

- Oh, tu peux parler.

- Je ne comprends rien.

- Elle ne peut pas concevoir que certaines choses ne soient pas volontaires.

- Ça, venant de toi ? Certainement pas.

- Kate, je suis déçu de l'image que tu as de moi, dit-il, mi-sérieux, mi-rieur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que, visiblement confus, le jeune agent aidait son collègue à se remettre au lit.

- Un jour, vous allez soit vous entretuer, soit sortir ensemble, commenta-t-il.

Kate demeura de marbre, regardant McGee d'un visage sans émotions.

- Désolé.

Quant à Tony, un léger sourire en coin s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Devant le regard de la jeune femme, il haussa brièvement les sourcils. À nouveau, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- McGee, ne l'encourage pas, au moins.

- Je plaisantais, bien sûr. Désolé, répéta-t-il.

- Le bleu, si Gibbs était là, il aurait eu à te dire deux fois en trente secondes que s'excuser est un signe de faiblesse.

Alors que le jeune agent s'excusait à nouveau, Kate esquissa un sourire. En réalité, à bien y penser, tout cela voulait simplement dire que la situation était en train de revenir à la normale : le fait que Tony se mette à taquiner à nouveau McGee et qu'il se remette à être l'agaçant et immature Anthony DiNozzo qu'il avait l'habitude d'être signifiait simplement qu'il reprenait des forces.

« Maintenant, oui, maintenant, je me souviens pourquoi la main me démange si souvent en sa présence », songea-t-elle en son fort intérieur.

Qui aime bien châtie bien, non ?

**Le mot de la fin :** Mince, il est court bon, désolée, promis, le prochain sera plus long !


	8. Feel the emptiness in my heart

**Hermione2b : **Merci beaucoup, ces compliments me vont droit au coeur :D

**Barna : **Ah oui, Tony et Kate... ils ne se départiront jamais de cette habitude de s'envoyer balader à tout bout de champ !!! ;)

**Barna, prise deux :** Je fais souffrir les personnages, les lecteurs, et... moi aussi, j'avoue... mon PAUUUVRE Tony !!! Tu sais, le pire là-dedans, c'est que je n'ai toujours pas vu SWAK (gniii) !!! Mdr...

**Barna, prise trois : **Merci beaucoup :D Rien ne me fait tant plaisir que de voir que les lecteurs sont « dedans » !!!

**Barna, prise quatre : **Tu présumes bien, j'allais pas tuer mon Tony... j'en veux déjà à la série d'avoir étripé mon Tate en tuant Kate, alors j'allais pas faire pareil qu'eux mais avec Tony, MDR. De plus, une chose à retenir sur moi : je tue rarement mes personnages (je les aime trop). Et c'est vrai que Gibbs et Tony, toujours de beaux moments...

**Leeloo69 : **AH, merci :D Depuis que le temps que je me demande comment s'appelle ce machin...

**Barna, prise cinq : **Je vois que tu es vraiment prise dans l'histoire, ça fait plaisir, lol !!! ;)

**Barna, prise six : **Merci beaucoup !!! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment voulu transmettre une émotion et je suis contente d'avoir réussi au moins avec toi :)

**Barna, prise sept : **Oui, le suivant, le voilà ! Mdr désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps jeudi et hier j'étais pas chez moi donc XD. À partir de maintenant, les pensées de Tony seront un peu plus présentes, puisque durant le moment où il était malade je voulais vraiment focuser sur Kate et ce qu'elle ressentait en le voyant comme ça...

**Note : **Rectification, c'est maintenant planifié jusqu'au chapitre 13...

**Chapitre 8 : Feel the emptiness in my heart**

Lorsque Kate sortit de l'ascenseur ce matin-là, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant un attroupement autour de son bureau.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » se demanda-t-elle en approchant.

Lorsqu'elle fut à proximité de l'endroit, elle se rendit compte que le groupe d'agents n'était pas rassemblé autour de son bureau, mais autour de celui qui était juste à côté du sien : celui de Tony.

La jeune femme se fraya un chemin parmi la foule d'agents fédéraux qui entourait le jeune homme, qui avait visiblement obtenu son congé de l'hôpital, onze jours après qu'on ait déclaré qu'il était en train de récupérer.

- Bonjour, Tony, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme eut une réaction que n'avais absolument pas prévu Caitlin : il la serra avec force dans ses bras, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des mois et qu'elle lui avait particulièrement manqué. Kate se surprit elle-même à répondre à l'étreinte « amicale » (mais oui, c'était une étreinte amicale... bien entendu, que ça l'était !!). Elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et laissa échapper un discret rire. Qu'on était bien dans ses bras...

À l'instant où elle se faisait cette réflexion, Tony la reposa doucement et ils se lâchèrent. Le tout avait duré à peine une dizaine de secondes, mais l'agent fédéral avait eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et sentit un nœud inexplicable se former au creux de son ventre. Depuis quand exactement Tony la regardait-elle comme _ça_ ?

Les deux agents fédéraux revinrent brutalement à la réalité au même moment, se rendant brusquement compte qu'un attroupement de collègues se trouvaient toujours autour d'eux, et échangeaient maintenant des regards entendus. Soudain embarrassés, ils reculèrent tous les deux d'un pas.

- Hum... oui, euh... salut, Kate.

- C'est bon ! lança la voix de Gibbs derrière elle. Circulez, y'a rien à voir, retournez à votre travail et laissez mon agent respirer, bande de fouines...

Comme par magie, le rassemblement se dispersa rapidement, laissant l'équipe de l'homme aux cheveux gris seule.

- Content de vous voir, patron.

- Content aussi de te voir ailleurs que dans une cage de verre, et content de voir que tu tiens debout. Tu vas en avoir besoin, on plonge dans une nouvelle enquête.

- Quoi, déjà ? Non, mais, je suis en pleine convalescence...

- Fallait rester chez toi, répondit l'ancien marine, qui n'était absolument pas dupe.

Il commença à s'éloigner, suivi de Kate et McGee.

- Je me remets à peine d'un dangereux et mystérieux virus qui...

- Cherche pas, Tony, coupa Caitlin. T'es en pleine forme.

Elle tourna la tête pour lui adresser un clin d'œil, et le jeune homme lui fit une grimace avant de s'élancer à leur suite dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsque leur patron immobilisa la voiture près d'une région boisée, Kate fronça les sourcils avant de descendre de la voiture.

- Dans la forêt ?

- C'est pas très loin, assura Gibbs en entamant la marche, suivi de ses agents. Un couple est tombé sur un cadavre en prenant une marche matinale. Les cartes d'identité sont celles du capitaine de corvette John Clarkson...

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, où un cadavre était allongé sur le dos.

- Kate, Tony, vous allez faire le tour du périmètre pour voir si vous pouvez trouver des indices. McGee et moi, on se charge du corps.

Progressivement, les deux agents s'éloignèrent de l'endroit, s'enfonçant dans les bois à la recherche des indices laissés par une éventuelle poursuite.

- Kate...

Elle leva les yeux du tas de branchages qu'elle observait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il semblait mal à l'aise.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit...

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu sais, quand j'étais à l'hôpital et que tu es venue me voir...

- Oui, je me souviens.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Allait-il...

- Je voulais que tu saches que j'étais... pas bien du tout et que... mes mots ont vraiment dépassé ma pensée alors je voudrais pas que tu penses que... tu sais.

Kate sentit son cœur et sa gorge se nouer douloureusement, mais elle trouva quand même le moyen de répliquer :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tony, je n'ai jamais cru que tu pouvais être sérieux sur un sujet pareil.

Elle reprit sa marche, évitant soigneusement son regard.

« Idiote, idiote, i-d-i-o-t-e ! » se martela-t-elle mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde que...

- Merci bien ! lança-t-il. C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

- Entre autre, oui.

- Je peux être très sérieux.

- Laisse-moi rire. La majorité des filles avec qui tu sors ne savent même pas écrire ton nom de famille.

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Jalouse de quoi ? J'aime à penser que j'ai trop d'intellect pour que tu t'intéresses à moi.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, et elle l'ignora superbement, s'éloignant davantage.

« Anthony DiNozzo, tu es un imbécile » se flagella-t-il mentalement. « Et comment as-tu pu t'imaginer un truc pareil ? »

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ce que je viens de dire.

- Tony, tu passes ton temps à dire des conneries. Alors, une de plus, une de moins...

La jeune femme pressa le pas.

- Là, t'es vache.

- Je suis sincère, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici.

- Kate, tu exagères.

- Je n'exagère pas.

- Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction.

- Quoi ?

Kate se retrouva brutalement, et Tony faillit lui foncer dedans.

- C'est pas par là qu'on est arrivés.

Ayant une très forte impression de déjà-vu, l'agent du NCIS croisa les bras, haussant les sourcils face à son collègue.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas confiance en ton sens de l'orientation. L'expérience m'a prouvé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- C'est toi qui aurait besoin d'une carte pour retrouver ta propre salle de bain ! répliqua le jeune homme. Je te dis qu'on est arrivés par là.

Il pointa une direction à la droite de Kate.

- Et moi, je te dis qu'on est arrivés par là, rétorqua-t-elle en pointant avec son pouce par-dessus sa propre épaule.

Les deux agents fédéraux se défièrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, avant que Kate se retourne et reprenne son chemin.

- On se revoit dans la clairière.

- Oui, je t'y attendrai, lança DiNozzo en prenant la direction qu'il avait indiquée.

Exaspérée, la brune pressa le pas, pestant mentalement, plus contre elle-même que contre Tony.

Comment avait-elle pu envisager un seul instant – un court, un minuscule petit instant tout à fait insignifiant – qu'il avait pu être un tant soit peu sérieux avec un sujet pareil ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de prendre cette « déclaration » pour quelque chose d'authentique ?

- Encore heureux que je ne lui ai rien répondu, j'aurais l'air maligne maintenant ! marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

De son côté, DiNozzo ruminait lui aussi des pensées sombres, mais d'une autre nature.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça à l'hôpital ? La fièvre et les médicaments. Oui, bien sûr... et puis quoi encore ? Kate semblait le croire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais s'il avait eu à noter sa crédibilité sur une échelle de un à dix, il se serait attribué la cote de moins vingt.

N'ayant pas trouvé mieux comme excuse, il avait bien fallu s'en contenter.

- Bon, maintenant, j'ai encore plus l'air d'un idiot, bougonna-t-il en enjambant un arbre mort.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir été franc pour une fois ?

Parce que c'était Kate, bien sûr.

L'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Lui redire. Prononcer les mots à nouveau sans avoir l'impression d'être en train de mourir. Mais lorsqu'elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, il avait abandonné cette idée.

« Im-bé-ci-le ! »

En voyant ses deux agents revenir de leur escapade dans les bois, Gibbs leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

- Rien, répondirent-ils d'une même voix, un peu brusque.

L'ancien marine haussa un sourcil en sentant l'ambiance tendue entre Kate et Tony, mais, pour une fois... il renonça à poser des questions.

Ça valait sans doute mieux.

**Le mot de la fin : **Voilà... je me jette tout de suite sur le chapitre 9, depuis que j'ai commencé cette fanfic que je veux faire ce que je vais vous écrire... mouahahaha !!! En attendant, les reviews sont bienvenues :)


	9. There's no escape

**Deydy : **Mmmhh... tout dépend de ce que tu entends par là !!! Je te laisse lire le chapitre et me dire si oui ou non, tu considères que « les deux idiots de service ont cessé de tourner autour du pot » !

**Hermione2b : **Les hommes, tous les mêmes, non mais je te le jure ! Mdr... Hé oui, Tony est désespérément... TONY !

**CaroH :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review que je prends plaisir à lire :D En fait, « Don't mess with me » (le « je t'aime ») au grand complet a été (évidemment, en fan de Tate que je suis) mon préféré à écrire je dois te l'avouer... j'essaie de respecter au maximum les personnages, de pas trop faire d'écart par rapport à ce qu'ils sont... semble-t-il que je me débrouille pas trop mal !

**Note :** Prévu jusqu'au chapitre 14 maintenant, avec toujours ce chapitre « sans numéro »... ;)

**Chapitre 9 : There's no escape**

- Tu es amoureuse, Kate.

Exaspérée, la jeune femme laissa sa tête aller vers l'arrière alors que la gothique, impassible, retouchait une image sur son ordinateur.

- Je me tue à te dire le contraire, Abby.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne te mettrais pas dans cet état.

- Non, c'est juste que... la fièvre et les médicaments ! Cet homme me prend pour une cruche ?

- Non, il n'a simplement pas trouvé mieux.

- Et pourquoi il a ramené ça sur le tapis ? Je n'y pensais même pas, mentit Kate.

- Oui, on voit que ça t'indiffère.

- Parfaitement, ça m'indifférait.

- Tu ne sors plus avec Robert pour lui, souligna la scientifique en continuant son travail. C'est quand même... curieux.

- Erreur. Je ne sors plus avec Robert parce qu'il m'énervait à force d'être jaloux.

- Oui, et jaloux de _qui _?

- De Tony, admit Caitlin.

Abigail soupira légèrement et se détourna de son écran, une main appuyée sur son bureau, l'autre posée sur sa hanche, regardant son amie comme si elle la trouvait singulièrement lente d'esprit.

- Tu ne te demandes pas _pourquoi_ ?

- Parce que les hommes sont des imbéciles ?

- Non, Kate. Parce qu'il avait raison de l'être. Encore heureux qu'il ne te voit pas avec Tony.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'en parler, de toute manière, dit l'agent fédéral en haussant les épaules.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a été très clair. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit.

La jeune femme marqua une courte pause.

- Je ne vois même pas comment ça aurait pu me surprendre.

- Écoute, c'est Tony. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

- Qu'il parle sans savoir ce qu'il dit.

- Qu'il détale au mot « engagement » et qu'il se planque dès qu'on prononce le mot « sérieux », corrigea Abby.

- Aussi.

- Je _connais_ Tony, Kate. Ses relations sont des feux de paille. Mais il ne ment pas à propos de ce genre de choses.

- Il faut une première fois à tout, on dirait.

Elle se leva.

- Et... et... de toute manière, moi, je ne veux pas d'un feu de paille.

- Elles l'étaient jusqu'à maintenant, nuança Abby avec un sourire taquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que je le vois te regarder et que je sais que ce n'est pas un feu de paille. C'est un bon gros feu de cheminée qui dure longtemps et qui réchauffe bien.

- Mais oui, Abby, mais oui...

L'agent du NCIS se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Finir mon rapport avant que Gibbs ne décide de me frotter les oreilles.

- Ok... bonne chance !

Kate tourna la tête vers la gothique, qui avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire communicatif – en moins éclatant, certes, mais l'effort y était.

- Merci, Abby.

- C'est un plaisir !

Elle quitta le laboratoire et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, alors que la gothique retournait à son travail en se demandant ce que ses idiots d'amis attendaient. Un signe de Dieu ?

Lorsque les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent, Tony – au grand damne de Kate – apparut, revenant très probablement de la morgue. Retenant un grognement, la jeune femme pénétra dans la cabine et, évitant avec le plus grand soin de le regarder, appuya sur le bouton de l'étage où elle devait se rendre.

Appuyée sur la paroi du fond, les bras croisés, elle regardait les chiffres lumineux indiquant la progression de l'ascension.

- T'en fais une tête, commenta DiNozzo.

Caitlin inspira pour se calmer avant de répliquer d'un ton neutre :

- Merci du compliment.

- C'en était pas un, c'était une remarque comme ça.

- On peut dire que tu sais parler aux femmes.

- Combien de temps as-tu l'intention de réagir d'une façon aussi immature ?

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

Elle lui jeta brièvement un regard de travers avant de reporter toute son attention sur les chiffres en haut de la porte.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ? enchaîna-t-elle.

- Je reformule ma question. Combien de temps vas-tu m'en vouloir d'avoir dit quelque chose qui a... échappé à mon contrôle ?

Kate demeura silencieuse, bien décidée à ne pas entrer dans son jeu et à ne rien – RIEN – dire... et ce fut ce moment que choisit l'ascenseur pour s'arrêter inexplicablement.

- Panne, dit Anthony.

- Merci, j'avais cru comprendre.

- Pendant qu'on est coincés là, tu pourrais répondre à ma question.

- Ça n'a pas échappé à ton contrôle, Tony ! s'exaspéra la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

- Ah non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, d'après toi ?

- C'est juste que tu croyais tellement que tu allais mourir que tu as pensé pouvoir jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un une dernière fois. Manque de chance pour toi, tu n'es pas mort.

- Ouais, je suis vivant, j'ai vraiment pas de pot, ironisa Tony.

- Comme tu n'avais pas prévu survivre, continua Kate, tu as décidé avant-hier de revenir sur tes pas. Fin de l'histoire, assume-la au moins.

- Que j'assume ton délire ? J'étais très malade, tu es venue me voir, j'ai voulu te dire quelque chose comme « merci d'être là, j'apprécie », tu vois ? Et j'étais loin d'avoir les idées claires, alors ça a donné... ça a donné_ ça_ !

- Aies au moins la décence de ne pas insulter mon intelligence en pensant que je peux gober un truc pareil ! Ça ne tient pas debout, est-ce que tu t'en rends seulement compte ?

Caitlin s'appuya à nouveau sur la paroi fraîche de l'intérieur de la cabine d'ascenseur, s'enfermant d'un air déterminé dans son mutisme. Si elle n'avait pas le choix d'être coincée avec lui dans cet endroit exigu, elle pouvait au moins décider de ne pas lui parler.

Et elle n'allait pas se gêner. Non mais vraiment !

Après de longues minutes de silence lourd comme le plomb, le jeune homme décida de prendre la parole :

- Si tu savais ce que ce genre de situation pourrait inspirer à des réalisateurs, lança-t-il d'un ton plaisantin.

- Oh, la ferme, espèce de mufle.

- Ou même à moi.

- Je ne te croyais pas si classique, rétorqua-t-elle, le regard obstinément posé sur le plafond.

- Déçue ?

Il haussa les sourcils en la regardant, mais elle ne le remarqua même pas.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la cabine.

Exaspérée, Caitlin se mit à faire les cents pas, marchant en long et en large dans la petite pièce sous le regard de son collègue, qui l'observait avec un agacement croissant.

Après quelques minutes, il perdit complètement patience et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la bloquant entre son propre corps et la paroi de l'ascenseur.

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de tourner en rond, je crois que je vais devenir dingue.

- Et si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, tu risques vraiment de devenir stérile, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Elles disent toute ça, plaisanta-t-il.

Il avait lâché ses épaules pour poser ses mains sur la surface métallique de la paroi, près du visage de sa collègue, laquelle était toujours coincée entre le corps du jeune homme et la façade dans son dos. Position... comment dire ? Gênante, mais pas désagréable.

Drôle de mélange.

- Tony, commença-t-elle.

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait... un drôle de regard. _Ce_ regard. Le regard qu'il avait eu à l'hôpital, une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ait cette drôle d'impression qu'il allait l'embrasser.

Le regard qu'il avait eu l'avant-veille, après l'avoir prise dans ses bras... juste avant qu'ils retombent sur terre et se rendent compte que la moitié du service était autour d'eux.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? réussit-elle à demander, le nœud se formant à nouveau dans son ventre.

Une main quitta le mur gris pour effleurer son épaule, glisser le long de son bras, et finir par se poser sur sa taille. Leur proximité était telle qu'il pouvait sentir la respiration de la jeune femme s'accélérer contre son torse ferme alors qu'il se penchait lentement vers elle.

- Désolé, Kate, murmura-t-il faiblement, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Le nœud se transforma en un vol de papillons lorsqu'il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tétanisée, Caitlin se laissa faire, poussant l'audace jusqu'à passer ses bras derrière sa nuque. Timidement d'abord, leurs langues se trouvèrent et commencèrent leur bal.

Puis, ils commencèrent à s'enhardir, le baiser devenant de plus en plus passionné. Kate sentit la main de Tony glisser sous son chemisier pour caresser la peau nue de son dos, son autre main étant posée sur sa joue. Elle sentit des frissons agréables lui parcourir l'échine.

Il y eut une légère secousse qui les surprit tous les deux : l'ascenseur s'était remis en marche.

Les deux agents se regardèrent, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

- Heum... balbutia la jeune femme.

- Oui, heum... Kate...

- Ce n'est jamais arrivé, coupa-t-elle.

Pour se donner contenance – mais aussi pour s'éviter une « rechute » – Kate repoussa Tony.

- Non, jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

- Regardez un peu qui me disait d'assumer...

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Caitlin se dépêcha de sortir, laissant Anthony dans la cabine d'ascenseur continuer à gesticuler :

- Et regardez aussi qui parlait de l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité !!!

Il marqua une très courte pause.

- Et ça veut dire quoi, cette expression de... hé, oh !

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de sortir avant que les portes ne se referment. Quelques personnes le regardaient en ayant très sérieusement l'air de se demander s'il n'était pas profondément déséquilibré.

D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Caitlin Todd, tu es... tu es...

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Elle ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard assassin, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Assuuuumeeee, dit-il en l'imitant de façon exagérée.

- Je ne t'écoute même pas !

Kate lui tourna le dos pour continuer la rédaction de son rapport, même si cela la mettait dans une position excessivement inconfortable et peu pratique pour travailler.

- Kate, tu n'es qu'une hypocrite...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda McGee, qui passait par là.

- McGee, lança aussitôt la jeune femme sans lever les yeux de son travail, t'entends pas une mouche, toi ?

- Une... une mouche ?

Le jeune agent regarda quelques instants autour de lui, sans voir le moindre insecte.

- En fait, euh... non... pourquoi est-ce que tu...

- T'occupe pas, le bleu, intervint l'Italien. La dame dit n'importe quoi.

- La dame te dit bien des choses, DiNozzo.

- Oui, la dame fait bien des choses avec sa bouche, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Kate lui jeta à la figure le premier projectile qui lui tomba sous la main : un stylo.

- Je comprends rien, laissa échapper McGee, très visiblement à la masse.

- Y'a rien à comprendre, marmonnèrent les deux agents en même temps.

Après s'être mutuellement fusillés du regard, ils retournèrent à leur travail respectif, se tournant ostensiblement le dos. L'expert en informatique renonça à comprendre et reprit son chemin.

Il n'y avait donc personne de normal dans cette équipe ?

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilà, il est fini, je me lance dans le chapitre dix (euh, non, en fait, je crois que je vais surtout me coucher, je tombe de fatigue)... exprimez donc votre joie, votre frustration ou autre en review :D


	10. Through the glass

**Barna : **Oui, exactement, ils n'ont plus qu'à avancer dans la même direction... mais pour l'instant, si un avance, l'autre recule... mdr !!! D'où le titre de ma fic, en fait...

**Hermione2b : **À peine croyable hein ? Si elle n'est pas contente, j'en connais plusieurs (dont moi) qui prendrait bien sa place dans cet ascenseur... lalalalalaaaa ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci saura autant te plaire ;)

**Leeloo69 : **Merci !!!

**Chapitre 10 : Through the glass**

Quelques heures seulement avaient passé, et les deux agents fédéraux se tournaient toujours le dos, tous deux murés dans un lourd silence.

Tony avait beau être ce qu'il était, il disposait quand même d'un certain instinct de survie qui lui soufflait que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait pour sa collègue la goutte qui ferait déborder le vase et que son espérance de vie pouvait alors être très rapidement revue radicalement à la baisse.

Quant à Kate, il était hors de question qu'elle adresse la parole à ce mufle, ce profiteur, ce macho, ce minable ridicule petit...

- On va se dégourdir les jambes, lança la voix de Gibbs en passant entre les deux bureaux.

Il s'arrêta en voyant la posture de ses deux agents.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ?

- Rien, répliquèrent les deux intéressés.

Ils se jetèrent mutuellement un regard noir avant de reporter toute leur attention sur leur patron. À grand-peine, l'ancien marine retint un soupir exaspéré. Il commençait à en avoir assez de les voir se crêper le chignon pour rien, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le temps d'en discuter.

- On vient de signaler la disparition du capitaine de frégate Mark Byrne. Alors on met son immaturité de côté et on se rend à son appartement... tout de suite.

Anthony et Caitlin avaient très bien compris le message (Ô combien subtil) de leur supérieur, et s'empressèrent de le suivre sans dire un mot, s'évitant toujours aussi soigneusement du regard.

En arrivant à l'appartement, Gibbs divisa l'équipe :

- Je me charge d'interroger les voisins avec McGee. Kate, Tony, vous...

- Ah non, Gibbs, je t'en prie, coupa la jeune femme. Je ne pourrais pas me charger des voisins ?

- Vous allez vous occuper de fouiller l'appartement. Tous les deux. Ensemble. Le prochain qui me fait un caprice va le regretter très vite.

Ils ne se privèrent pas de pousser un grognement alors que les deux autres agents s'éloignaient.

En entrant dans l'appartement, rien ne leur apparut étrange. Du premier coup d'œil, tout semblait en ordre. Kate enfila une paire de gants.

- Je prends la cuisine, lança Tony.

- Je prends la chambre.

Trousse en main, elle se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait pas une chambre, mais deux, qui se faisaient face. Elle pénétra dans celle de gauche, à tout hasard.

Dans la chambre régnait un léger désordre : le lit n'était pas fait, des objets traînaient sur le bureau. Caitlin prit plusieurs photos, et son regard fut attiré par une valise.

Une _valise_ ?

- J'ai une valise, dit la jeune femme d'un ton curieux en s'en approchant.

- Il revenait peut-être d'un voyage, lança Tony de la cuisine.

L'agent s'approcha du lit et remarqua quelque chose sur la table de chevet. Une plaquette de pilules contraceptives. Donc...

- Cette chambre est celle d'une femme ou d'une jeune fille, dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il était maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle lui montra la plaquette.

- Aucun homme ne prend la pilule, je te ferais remarquer.

Kate posa son appareil photo sur le sol et se baissa pour faire glisser la fermeture éclair de la valise afin de l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit...

- Des vêtements.

- D'adolescente, remarqua le jeune homme. Byrne a une fille ?

- Et sûrement une ex-femme. Les vêtements sont dans la valise et la chambre est plutôt impersonnelle pour une jeune fille. Ça ressemble beaucoup à de la garde partagée.

Alors que Tony retournait à sa cuisine, le téléphone portable de Kate sonna. Elle le déplia d'un geste.

- Notre capitaine de frégate a une fille, dit aussitôt la voix de Gibbs.

- Je sais, je suis dans sa chambre, répondit Kate. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Elle est chez les voisins, deux appartements plus loin. Elle dit être venue voir son amie en panique lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte que son père n'était pas là. Ce sont les parents de cette fille qui ont sonné l'alarme. Je l'emmène pour lui poser quelques questions, McGee va continuer sa tournée des voisins et vous rejoindre ensuite. Ok ?

- D'accord.

La communication fut coupée.

La chambre ne lui apprit rien d'autre, pas plus que celle du capitaine. Elle se dirigea donc vers le salon.

En face d'une fenêtre se trouvait le bureau de Byrne. Kate fouillait parmi la paperasse, espérant trouver quelque chose, lorsqu'elle remarqua la photo posée sur une pile de dossiers.

Avec un discret sourire, la jeune femme prit le cadre pour observer la photo plus attentivement. Une fille – visiblement la sienne – rousse y était assise dans l'herbe, adressant un immense sourire au photographe. « Elle est très jolie », songea l'agent du NCIS en la regardant plus attentivement.

Quel âge avait-elle ? Sur sa photo, elle avait peut-être quinze ans. La photo était-elle récente ?

Au moment où elle se faisait cette réflexion, quelqu'un arriva brutalement par derrière et la plaqua sur le sol. Le cadre lui échappa et tomba sur le sol, où la vitre protectrice se cassa.

À plat ventre sur le sol, elle trouva moyen de se retourner pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec...

- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ?

Elle tenta de le repousser, mais le jeune homme était lourd et la tenait fermement.

- Kate, écoute-moi...

- DiNozzo, si tu veux m'embrasser encore...

La jeune femme réussit enfin à le repousser sur le côté.

- T'es mal parti !

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le sternum.

Pas nécessaire, mais soulageant.

- Ce qui est arrivé une fois...

Caitlin, tout en parlant, amorça un geste pour se redresser.

- Ne va pas arriver deux f... DINOZZO !

À nouveau, le jeune homme l'écrasa par terre, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté.

- Ça fait un mal de chien, ton truc !

- Tu le méritais ! C'est quoi, ton problème ? Lâche-moi !

- Il y a quelqu'un dans l'appartement d'en face. Avec une arme.

La colère de Kate retomba d'un seul coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- En face. Un homme armé. Je parle trop vite pour toi ?

- Très drôle.

- Non, sérieusement, tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais te violer ?

- Que tu étais tombé sur la tête, pour faire changement. On fait quoi ? On va faire un tour ?

- Ouais, savoir qui est ce zouave qui voulait tirer sur un agent fédéral.

- Tony ?

- Oui ?

- Lâche-moi tout de suite.

- Désolé.

Il roula sur le côté.

Toute animosité et antipathie repoussée par leur professionnalisme, ils échangèrent un regard avant de ramper jusqu'à la sortie.

Puis, ils se dépêchèrent de quitter l'immeuble pour pénétrer dans celui d'à-côté.

- T'es sûr que c'est le bon appartement ? demanda Caitlin à voix basse en arrivant devant la porte.

- Oui, Kate. On enfonce la porte ?

- Pour risquer de traumatiser un civil qui n'est peut-être pas le bon homme et risquer du même coup des poursuites ? répliqua la jeune femme. On s'annonce.

Tony cogna à la porte une fois. Aucune réponse. Il recommença.

- Agents fédéraux ! Ouvrez cette porte !

Ils crurent percevoir un léger bruit, puis rien.

Après avoir échangé un bref regard, les deux agents du NCIS dégainèrent leur arme d'un même mouvement. Kate se mit en position, puis hocha discrètement la tête pour signifier à Tony qu'elle était prête.

D'un coup de pied, le jeune homme ouvrit brutalement la porte avant de pénétrer rapidement à l'intérieur de l'appartement, arme levée, immédiatement suivi de sa partenaire.

Ils braquèrent immédiatement leurs pistolets sur un homme, assis sur le canapé. Il regardait les deux intrus comme s'il était à peine surpris de les voir... ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir la flamme de la rage dans ses yeux.

- Je me plaindrai à qui de droit ! protesta-t-il, en anglais mais avec un fort accent. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer comme ça dans mon appartement sans raison...

- Où est l'arme ? coupa Anthony.

- L'arme ? Je n'ai pas d'arme !

Kate fronça légèrement les sourcils. Les coussins du canapé semblaient avoir été dérangés récemment...

- Je vous ai vu braquer votre arme sur ma collègue par votre fenêtre, rétorqua Tony. Ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps...

- Levez-vous, ordonna Caitlin.

- Comme si j'allais vous obéir !

Tony s'approcha du suspect et l'attrapa très fermement par le bras, l'obligeant à se mettre debout.

- On est en Amérique, mon gars. Ma partenaire te dit de te lever, tu le fais.

L'homme leur jeta un regard plus qu'haineux alors que Kate jetait par terre les gros coussins du sofa, dévoilant...

- Une carabine de chasse, commenta-t-elle en rangeant son arme dans son étui pour prendre celle qu'elle venait de trouver.

- Intéressant, comme lieu de rangement, commenta Tony d'un ton ironique.

- Et elle est chargée, en plus. Vous chassez en plein centre-ville, monsieur ?

- Du gros gibier, renchérit Anthony avec un drôle de sourire en coin.

Caitlin lui adressa un sourire forcé alors qu'il passait les menottes à l'homme.

- Mes félicitations, commenta Tony, vous venez de gagner un joli séjour chez nous.

Empoignant son téléphone portable, Kate appela des renforts pour que quelqu'un vienne le récupérer.

- J'appelle Gibbs ? suggéra Tony.

- Tu appelles Gibbs.

Il composa le numéro de son patron.

- Gibbs, répondit la voix de l'ancien marine.

- Gibbs, on a eu un... imprévu.

- De quelle nature ?

- Quelqu'un dans un appartement de l'immeuble d'à-côté avait une carabine de chasse et visait Kate.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Pas la moindre égratignure. On l'a arrêté et des renforts sont venus le chercher interrogatoire. Comment ça se passe de ton côté ?

- Amanda Byrne est en état de choc, elle est très troublée, mais elle a pu me dire qu'elle était arrivée chez son père hier soir, comme prévu. Il n'était pas là, mais elle ne s'est pas trop posé de questions. Quand elle s'est réveillée ce matin, il n'était toujours pas là et visiblement, n'était pas rentré pendant son sommeil. Elle a commencé à paniquer, est allée voir son amie Jenna, et les parents de Jenna ont sonné l'alarme et nous ont appelés.

- On a prévenu l'ex-femme ?

- Amanda dit que sa mère est partie une semaine en vacances avec son second mari dans les Maldives. C'est pour ça qu'elle devait aller chez son père cette semaine.

- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On cherche dans l'appartement de notre tireur ?

- Bonne déduction.

- Mais ça va prendre des heu...

L'amateur de café raccrocha.

Les deux agents balayèrent du regard l'endroit, dans un désordre indescriptible, avant de pousser un long soupir.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge...

**Le mot de la fin : **Voualaaa ! Grosse surprise au prochain chapitre, en attendant, que pensez-vous de celui-ci ?


	11. Not that innocent

**Barna : **C'est vrai que ça pourrait potentiellement lui attirer des ennuis (tu es clairvoyante ?), à Kate. Enfin, faut lui donner que se faire plaquer sur le sol comme ça, ça n'inspire pas beaucoup confiance, MDR !

**Hermione2b : **C'est moi l'auteur alors je te dis que c'est moi qui suis dans cet ascenseur avec Tony, na (non mais les gens ne respectent plus rien de nos jours...) ! C'est vrai qu'on dirait des gosses... Tony est un grand enfant, Kate est plus mature de nature, mais il fait ressorti la gamine en elle... ;)

**CaroH : **Je t'intrigue ? J'ai fait exprèèèès !

**Chapitre 11 : Not that innocent**

Les recherches dans l'appartement n'avaient rien donné – sauf des frictions entre Kate et Tony.

En revanche, les recherches sur l'homme lui-même avaient été très fructueuses : sans le savoir, les deux agents du NCIS avaient mis la main sur un terroriste recherché, Aziz Nejem.

Quelle chance.

- Aziz, Aziz... dit Gibbs pour lui-même, face à l'homme arrêté par Kate et Tony. Vous venez d'aggraver votre dossier déjà peu flatteur.

Aucune réponse.

- Pourquoi avoir voulu tirer sur mon agent ?

L'ex-marine laissa échapper un court rire sans joie.

- C'était pas très malin, Aziz. Même si vous l'aviez tuée, vous étiez fait comme un rat.

- La femme s'est attirée la colère d'Allah.

- Alors, qu'attend Allah pour frapper ? demanda Gibbs, visiblement sceptique.

- J'étais sa main. Vous m'avez retenu, moi. Allah a bien plus qu'une main.

« Je hais les fanatiques », songea sombrement l'homme aux cheveux gris. Religion et obsession faisaient rarement bon ménage. En fait, c'était souvent un mélange explosif.

Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

- Pourquoi elle plus qu'une autre ?

- Elle comme tous les autres, mais surtout elle. Allah m'offrait une occasion en or.

- Répondez clairement à ma question.

Nejem eut un sourire machiavélique. Malgré ses années d'expérience, Gibbs sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- Vous tous êtes responsables de la chute d'Afaf. Mais elle l'est particulièrement.

« Vengeance » songea l'amateur de café. Le NCIS avait arrêté Afaf, mais l'agent qui avait forcé le réceptionniste à la coopération, l'agent qui s'était précipitée vers la salle de repos, l'agent qui l'avait malmenée dans le parloir... c'était Kate. Il était normal, prévisible que l'organisation terroriste cherche à leur faire payer cette perte, et surtout à Caitlin. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

- Allah a d'autres mains...

Le message était clair : d'autres tentatives suivraient. Lorsque l'organisation saurait qu'Aziz avait échoué dans sa mission de châtier le NCIS en tuant un agent – de préférence Kate – quelqu'un d'autre allait s'en charger.

Une lumière se fit dans la tête de l'agent spécial. Serait-il possible que...

- Et pour le capitaine Byrne ?

- Un outil. Un vulgaire outil.

Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Gibbs : on s'en était pris au capitaine de frégate pour attirer le NCIS dans un lieu précis. L'appartement d'Aziz, comme Kate et Tony avaient pu le constater, donnait une vue parfaite sur celui de Mark Byrne, ce qui présentait une opportunité plus que parfaite pour Aziz de tirer sur l'un des agents qui seraient immanquablement envoyés sur place...

L'ancien marine jeta un bref regard à sa montre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Kate devait être sur le point de partir pour rentrer chez elle.

Aussitôt, il se précipita vers la porte et quitta les lieux en courant. L'ascenseur se faisant trop long, il bondit dans la cage d'escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre.

En arrivant aux bureaux, il chercha la jeune femme du regard.

- Tony ! Où est Kate ?

- Partie chez elle, répondit le jeune homme, qui se dirigeait lui-même vers l'ascenseur.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Ça fait à peine deux minutes, pourquoi ?

Gibbs reprit sa course.

- Quoi ?

DiNozzo se mit à courir derrière son patron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Gibbs_ ! S'il y a une erreur dans son rapport, c'est pas nécessaire de te mettre dans cet état...

- C'était pas un hasard, ils essaient de la tuer ! répliqua Gibbs en ouvrant une porte à la volée avant de descendre un escalier pratiquement sans toucher les marches.

- Qui ça ?

- L'organisation d'Afaf !

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le parking de l'édifice.

- Où est-elle ? aboya l'ancien marine en la cherchant du regard parmi les nombreuses voitures.

Soudain, Anthony la vit. Quelques rangées plus loin, elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture, n'ayant même pas remarqué leur présence.

Quelque chose de tout à fait inexplicable se produisit alors en lui. Une poussée d'adrénaline doublée de l'impression que _quelque chose_ allait se produire.

- KATE !

L'agent s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ses yeux s'arrondirent avec surprise lorsqu'elle le vit se mettre à courir à toute vitesse en sa direction, zigzaguant entre les voitures.

Lorsqu'il la saisit par le coude, elle protesta :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Fais-moi confiance !

Le jeune homme l'entraîna dans sa course en direction opposée, afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et la voiture de la jeune femme. Ils furent imités par leur patron.

Sous le véhicule, un petit compteur afficha 00:00.

Une milliseconde plus tard, le souffle de l'explosion les fit tomber sur le sol. Par pur réflexe, les trois agents fédéraux couvrirent leur tête de leurs mains pour se protéger.

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Kate se retourna sur le dos, regardant ce qui restait de sa voiture.

Pas grand-chose.

- Oh... ça c'est... pas couvert par mes assurances...

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Gibbs, soucieux de son équipe.

- Un peu sonné, répondit Tony.

- Kate ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? Je veux dire... d'abord ce tireur, et maintenant, ma _voiture_ ! J'attire vraiment la poisse à ce point ?

- L'homme que vous avez arrêté a provoqué la venue du NCIS dans l'appartement du capitaine Byrne pour venger Afaf, répondit Gibbs en se relevant. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que d'autres suivraient. Apparemment, pour lui, n'importe quel agent aurait fait l'affaire, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir que tu serais sur les lieux, mais on dirait que quelqu'un d'autre a décidé d'être plus sélectif.

- Venger Afaf. Venger Afaf, répéta Caitlin.

Elle regarda ses deux collègues.

- Elle n'a pas fini de jouer avec mes nerfs, celle-là.

La jeune femme se releva debout, montrant les débris qui constituaient maintenant son ex-voiture.

- Comment je rentre chez moi, maintenant ?

- Tu n'y vas pas, lança Tony.

Il se releva aussi.

- Tu y es peut-être attendue.

- Il a raison.

- Et je vais _où_ ?

Le regard de son supérieur se porta par-dessus son épaule. Kate comprit très vite où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne vais pas chez Tony ! protesta la jeune femme.

- Ils ne s'y attendent sûrement pas.

- Je peux aller chez toi.

- Plus prévisible et j'en ai encore pour des heures ici.

Tony ouvrit à moitié les bras.

- Je te protègerai, princesse.

Kate lui frappa le bras en lui jetant un regard noir.

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. Ni qu'on m'appelle « princesse ». _Gibbs_ !

- Kate, c'est ce qu'on a de mieux pour l'instant.

Résignée, elle se dirigea vers la voiture du jeune homme.

En arrivant dans l'appartement de Tony, Kate haussa les sourcils en voyant le léger désordre qui régnait dans l'endroit.

- Désolée, je ne classe pas mes trucs en ordre de couleur, lança-t-il.

- Tu ne les classes pas tout court, répondit sa collègue.

- Très drôle.

Se massant la nuque avec sa main, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

- Tu as faim ? demanda son ami de la cuisine, le nez dans le frigo.

Kate n'en revenait pas d'une pareille question.

- On a voulu me tirer dessus, ma voiture a explosé, tout ça en une journée... alors non, je n'ai pas faim.

Les coudes sur son comptoir, il l'observa quelques secondes.

- Tu as peur, hein, Kate ?

L'orgueil de la jeune femme lui souffla de ne rien répondre, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : fondre en larmes en espérant qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Elle y serait si bien...

Tony regagna son salon, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- C'est bon, Kate. Ils ne viendront pas ici. Aucune chance... tu as mal ?

- Migraine, répondit Caitlin en grimaçant légèrement.

- Je peux tenter un truc, si tu veux.

En temps normal, l'agent fédéral se serait méfiée, elle aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il voulait faire exactement. Elle aurait posé des questions.

Pas ce soir.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête. Franchement, au point où elle en était...

Délicatement, Tony posa ses doigts sur les tempes de la jeune femme, ses pouces entrant en contact avec l'arrière de son cou.

Les doigts du jeune homme entamèrent un lent mouvement circulaire. Après seulement quelques secondes, Kate ferma les yeux de soulagement, sa douleur apaisée par le doux massage.

Anthony sentait progressivement le corps de Caitlin se détendre sous ses doigts. Doucement, il les fit glisser de ses tempes à la base de sa nuque. Ses gestes avaient légèrement changé. Ils étaient maintenant plus tendres – de plus en plus tendres.

Le massage sensé lui faire passer sa migraine se transformait de plus en plus en caresses sur sa peau fine et douce. Il était impossible – parfaitement impossible – que Kate ne se rende pas compte du changement d'attitude, aussi s'attendait-il à des protestations, voire même à une gifle, d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais, pour l'instant...

Après de longues minutes, la jeune femme osa briser la magie. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, et les mains du jeune homme glissèrent sur ses épaules. Ne voulant pas aggraver son cas, il les retira immédiatement.

Kate passa ses bras derrière son cou pour l'enlacer. Plus que surpris, Tony demeura immobile quelques secondes avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle. La jeune femme se blottit davantage contre lui alors qu'il resserrait l'étreinte, humant au passage le parfum fruité de ses longs cheveux noirs.

Il la berçait avec lenteur dans ses bras, et Caitlin eut l'impression qu'elle pourrait demeurer dans cette position pour l'éternité, et ne plus jamais avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, et surtout... ne plus jamais avoir peur.

- Ça ira, Kate, murmura-t-il en se détachant un peu d'elle. Ça ira...

L'Italien l'embrassa doucement sur le front et elle eut un très discret sourire. De son index, il lui releva délicatement la tête. Ses grands yeux sombres le regardaient étrangement alors que, du bout de son pouce, il effleurait ses lèvres si tentantes.

Elle allait le frapper. Elle allait probablement partir. Elle allait assurément le bouder pendant des jours. Elle ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais...

Tant pis.

Il pencha lentement son visage sur le sien. Si Kate voulait se dérober, ce devait être maintenant. Elle n'en fit rien, bien au contraire. Elle leva légèrement la tête pour aller à sa rencontre... et ils s'embrassèrent.

Et cette fois, il n'y avait pas de stupide ascenseur pour se remettre en marche au mauvais moment...

**Le mot de la fin :** Mmmmhhh y'en a qui ont envie de me tuer de couper là, me trompé-je ? Mdr... bon allez hop... j'ai été un peu plus longue, mais ça doit bien valoir sa petite review !!! ;)


	12. Maybe I'm falling

**Lilli-Puce : **Oui... un classique totalement assumé ! Mais bon, à ma décharge, c'est un classique que je n'ai jamais exploité moi-même !

**Hermione2b : **Mdr !!! Merci, en tous cas ! (je te laisse Tony dans l'ascenseur et je prends Tony – euh, désolée pour la tournure de phrase – dans l'appart, alors...)

**Ncislacrymosa : **Merci :D En ce qui concerne SWAK, on me l'a dit une fois je pense et moi : « Ah ? ». Parce que je ne l'avais pas vu encore, j'ai simplement vu quelques moments (Tony à l'hôpital) dans certaines vidéos de Tate sur YouTube et je me suis dit : « Damned... y'a quelque chose à faire avec ça ! ».

**Ncislacrymosa, le retour : **Mdr ! C'est bon, je ne le prenais pas mal de toute façon, j'ai vu SWAK jeudi soir et moi aussi j'ai trouvé quelques similitudes entre le début de ma fic et cet épisode... ;)

**Ilai : **Bonjour, nouvelle lectrice :D Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise!

**Note : **Scénario planifié jusqu'au chapitre 19 inclusivement (et toujours ce chapitre non numéroté en suspens).

**Chapitre 12 : Maybe I'm falling**

Kate, profondément endormie, remua légèrement dans son sommeil, se blottissant davantage contre Tony. Il sourit pour lui-même en la regardant. Il s'arracha quelques secondes à sa contemplation pour jeter un œil sur l'heure.

« Oups » songea-t-il en voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers un retard.

Le jeune homme embrassa délicatement la jeune femme sur le front avant de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche.

Kate, les yeux fermés, quelque part entre le sommeil et l'éveil, fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant une sonnerie. Ladite sonnerie eut à peine le temps de retentir que Tony dépliait déjà le téléphone portable pour le coller à son oreille.

- DiNozzo.

- Comment va Kate ? demanda aussitôt la voix de Gibbs.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à Caitlin, qui, les yeux fermés, feignait le sommeil. Il eut un discret sourire avant de répondre :

- Elle dort.

- Vous n'avez eu aucun problème ?

- Je t'aurais appelé.

- Hier soir, je suis allé avec une équipe faire un tour à son appartement, poursuivit l'ancien marine. On a bien fait de ne pas l'y envoyer.

- À qui le dis-tu...

La jeune femme quitta son faux sommeil en se redressant brusquement et en dardant un regard assassin sur Anthony. Bien que n'ayant pas entendu ce que leur patron avait dit, le ton de l'agent ne lui inspirait pas confiance. S'il osait...

- Pardon ? demanda Gibbs, suspicieux.

- Je veux dire, comment ça ?

- Quelqu'un l'attendait.

- Tu l'as interrogé ?

- Pas la peine, Ducky se charge de ce salopard.

- Écoute, je te passe Kate, sinon je crois qu'elle va me descendre, dit-t-il alors que sa collègue lui faisait signe de lui donner le portable.

Aussitôt qu'elle s'en empara, Kate lança :

- Alors, du nouveau ?

- Tu étais attendue à ton appartement, répondit son supérieur.

La jeune femme poussa un grognement en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ducky s'occupe de ton visiteur. Tu vas pouvoir retourner à ton appartement, mais une équipe de surveillance sera sur place.

- Gibbs !

- Sauf si tu préfères camper chez Tony.

- Très drôle. Je préfère mon appartement. Même avec des caméras. Et ma voiture ?

- Abby est en train de l'examiner. Elle en a pour un sacré bout de temps. Et j'espère que vous étiez tous les deux sur le point de partir, parce que sinon, vous allez être en retard.

Kate grimaça légèrement en voyant l'heure.

- On arrive.

- Oui, j'espère bien.

L'agent du NCIS raccrocha avant de rendre le téléphone à son propriétaire, qu'elle regarda d'un air entendu.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- J'aimerais me rhabiller.

- Mais je t'en prie.

- _Seule_, Tony.

Il haussa un sourcil en attachant sa montre.

- Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu iron...

- Tony !

- En même temps, qui n'aime pas l'ironie, capitula le jeune homme en quittant sa chambre.

Rapidement, la jeune femme récupéra ses vêtements et se rhabilla avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Pas un mot à Gibbs...

Elle passa devant lui pour récupérer son sac à main.

- Pas un mot à Ducky, pas un mot à McGee, même pas un mot à Abby...

La main sur la poignée de porte, Kate se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Compris ?

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Reste calme, Tony... reste calme... » s'ordonnait-il mentalement.

- Au travail, évidemment !

Caitlin ouvrit la porte.

- À pied ? Non, parce que je te rappelle que tu es chez MOI et que J'AI les clés de MA voiture.

Le jeune homme passa devant elle.

- Oui, ça va, rétorqua-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas. J'ai bien remarqué que j'étais chez toi ! Y'a que toi qui pouvait faire un truc pareil.

- Je rêve ou tu viens vraiment de dire ça ?

- Parfaitement !

Ils venaient d'arriver à la voiture. De plus en plus énervé, Anthony déverrouilla la portière.

- Mais t'es GARCE !

- Je te demande pardon ? s'écria-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le siège du côté passager.

- Je t'ai pas entendue te plaindre hier, c'est drôle ça ! répliqua-t-il en démarrant sa voiture.

- La ferme, DiNozzo !

- Non, DiNozzo il ne la ferme pas !

- Ben, il devrait ! lança Kate, les bras croisés.

- J'ai jamais vu une telle hypocrite !

- J'ai jamais vu un tel profiteur !

- J'ai pas été le seul à « profiter » !

Tony effectua un virage extrêmement serré digne de Gibbs alors que la jeune femme lui jetait un regard assassin.

- Ah, voilà, il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit d'avoir des torts, on dirait !

- Je ne suis pas une de tes conquêtes, DiNozzo !

Le jeune homme écrasa violemment la pédale de frein pour éviter de brûler un feu rouge. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

- Je n'ai jamais cru une chose pareille.

- T'as pas intérêt.

- Alors où est le problème ?

Le chauffeur derrière eux klaxonna. Voyant que le feu était maintenant vert, l'agent fédéral reprit son chemin.

Après de longues minutes de silence, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la réponse de la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir venir, il réitéra la question en garant la voiture.

Sans répondre, Kate sortit de la voiture.

- Kate... _Kate_ !

Trois éléments prouvaient qu'Abby était débordée.

Élément un : il y avait des parties de la voiture de Kate un peu partout dans le laboratoire.

Élément deux : la musique était _très_ forte.

Élément trois : il y avait, près de l'ordinateur, deux énormes gobelets de cette boisson gazeuse qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Caitlin eut un léger sourire en baissant le volume de la musique de son amie, qui se retourna aussitôt. Euphorique, Abigail se jeta au coup de Kate, qui – et c'était plutôt honorable – réussit l'exploit de ne pas tomber à la renverse.

- Kate, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

- Ça va, Abby. Je vais bien. Gibbs a décidé de mettre le paquet, remarqua-t-elle en montrant les deux gobelets.

- Ouais, répondit la gothique avec un sourire. Priorité absolument prioritaire.

- Alors, tu as trouvé ce qui a fait sauter ma voiture ?

- T'es malade ? J'ai même pas fini de séparer les morceaux de ta voiture des morceaux faisant partie du dispositif qui l'a fait exploser.

La scientifique la regarda quelques secondes, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- T'as l'air différente.

- Différente ? Abby, je n'ai même pas pu changer de vêtements, répliqua Kate en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- En tout cas, t'as l'air pas trop amochée pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer une nuit sur un sofa.

- Je n'ai pas dormi sur le sofa.

- T'as pas envoyé Tony dormir sur son propre sofa, quand même ?

- Pas... vraiment.

- Tu l'as viré de chez lui ?

- J'aurais peut-être dû.

Abby tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme, qui la regardait d'un air coupable – et ce fut précisément cette expression de culpabilité sur son visage qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

- Tu as dormi avec Tony ? _Toi_ ?

Kate ne répondit pas, soudain submergée par les souvenirs, ramenés à son esprit par la question de son amie.

Les mains de Tony caressant sa peau nue. Ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Son corps ferme pressé contre le sien...

Fronçant les sourcils, la gothique regardait l'agent fédéral qui semblait embarrassée. Puis, ses yeux devinrent parfaitement ronds lorsque l'idée fit son chemin dans sa tête.

- Non... non ?

Kate laissa sa tête tomber sur le bureau.

- Non ? répéta la scientifique. Tu as fait l'amour avec Tony ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Vas-y, dis-le plus fort, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un au cinquième qui n'a pas entendu.

- Ben quoi ? Écoute, Kate...

- Tout ce que je voudrais c'est de reculer au moment où ma voiture a explosé et dire à Gibbs : « Mais non, Gibbs, pas besoin d'aller chez Tony, je vais passer la nuit au NCIS ». Tu vois, juste... l'effacer.

- Tony ou l'acte ?

- Les DEUX, Abby !

- Ne me dis pas que c'était nul, je ne vais pas te croire.

- Non, mais...

- Ah-ah ! coupa triomphalement Abigail.

- « Ah-ah » rien du tout ! répliqua Kate. Et tu ne m'aides pas, là, tu sais ?

- Désolée. Mais quel est le problème ?

- C'est Anthony DiNozzo ! s'exaspéra Caitlin. Il va mettre ma photo sur son tableau de chasse, et le peu de respect qu'il avait pour moi, pouf, envolé !

- Il te respecte beaucoup, tu sais.

- Alors, _tout_ le respect qu'il avait pour moi, pouf, envolé ! Tu préfères ?

- Je ne crois pas, Kate.

Elle balança le gobelet vide dans la poubelle alors que son amie soupirait.

- Moi, je le _sais_. Maintenant, il n'y a plus aucune différence entre moi et ces filles qui ne savent même pas épeler son nom de famille sans faire trois fautes.

- Il y a une différence énorme. Il t'aime.

- Il n'a jamais dit ça.

- Si, à l'hôpital.

- Oh, oui, quand il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir et assuré que ça ne l'engageait à rien !

L'agent du NCIS se releva en bougonnant :

- Ça me fait une belle jambe.

- Parce que tu l'aimes ? demanda la gothique, qui visiblement ne perdait pas le nord.

- Oui. Non. Peut-être. Ce n'est pas important.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que, de un, c'est lui qui a le dernier mot, de deux, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de sérieux, et de trois...

Son regard se posa sur l'horloge.

- De trois, Gibbs va me tuer si je ne fais pas mon boulot tout en t'empêchant de faire le tien.

Kate se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau, Kate ! lança son amie par-dessus son épaule.

Mais l'agent fédéral ne l'entendit pas : elle avait déjà quitté le laboratoire.

La peau de Kate était infiniment douce sous ses mains. Son goût légèrement sucré se mélangeait délicieusement au parfum de ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, l'envoûtant complètement alors qu'il embrassait tendrement son cou, si sensible et si offert. Les lèvres de la jeune femme murmurèrent son nom, et, bien trop content de répondre à cette prière, il les captura en un baiser ardent...

- Oh, Kate... laissa échapper Tony en un faible soupir.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par l'arrivée impromptue de la jeune femme en question, qui – heureusement – ne l'avait pas entendu. Visiblement mal à l'aise, elle évitait soigneusement son regard.

Inutile de dire qu'ils étaient mal partis.

Il y eut un tintement de glaçons lorsque leur patron posa un gobelet sur le bureau du jeune homme.

- Oh, merci, Gibbs. J'aurais préféré un café, mais...

- C'est pour Abby, coupa l'ancien marine.

- Je descends lui porter ?

- Bonne déduction.

Tony s'empara de la boisson gazeuse préférée de la gothique et fila dans l'ascenseur.

- Tu avances ? demanda-t-il en direction d'Abby.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, tenant avec des pinces un morceau de métal, d'environ sept centimètres de long et quatre de large, calciné et déformé.

- À ton avis, ça vient de la voiture ou du dispositif d'explosion ? demanda-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Aucune idée.

- C'est exactement le point où j'en suis. Gibbs t'envoie me soudoyer ?

- Gagné.

Il posa le gobelet sur le bureau à sa droite.

- Tu crois que tu vas y arriver ?

Abby se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés. L'espace d'une seconde, Anthony eut presque l'impression de faire face à Kate.

- Et toi ?

- Si je crois que tu vas y arriver ?

- Non, si tu vas y arriver.

- Je suis pas diplômé en police scientifique, je te laisse le plaisir de séparer les bouts de métal.

- Je ne parle pas des restes de la voiture, je parle de son ancienne propriétaire.

Tony sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Abby, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Lui jetant un regard noir, elle lui flanqua une claque derrière la tête. Tony lui rendit son regard assassin.

- Tu passes trop de temps avec Gibbs.

- Je te parle de Kate.

- Quoi, Kate ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Tony, j'ai du travail et toi aussi, alors épargne-nous du temps s'il te plaît.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?

- Que tu mériterais que je t'en colle une autre.

Anthony haussa un sourcil sceptique. Si Kate voulait « lui en coller une », elle le ferait elle-même.

- D'accord, elle n'a pas dit ça. En revanche, tu es un imbécile.

- Ça fait plaisir, Abby.

- Quelqu'un d'intelligent lui dirait. Il lui dirait qu'il l'aime.

- Je lui ai dit ! rétorqua Tony.

- Oui, à l'hôpital. Et après, tu as reculé.

- D'accord, c'était idiot.

- Kate croit que tu t'es moqué d'elle ce jour-là. Et hier aussi.

- Je ne me paie pas sa tête. J'aime Kate.

La scientifique eut un discret sourire. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il disait vrai.

- Wow, t'es sincère. Alors où est le problème ?

La sonnerie du portable du jeune homme retentit. Il décrocha et, après dix secondes, raccrocha.

- Il faut que j'y aille, Abby. Gibbs a besoin de moi tout de suite.

Après un léger sourire sans joie, il recula de quelques pas. Abigail secoua la tête.

- Je connais Kate. Tu vas la perdre si...

- Ouais... je sais. Le problème...

Tony baissa légèrement la tête.

- ... c'est que j'arrive pas à lui redire.

Dépassée, la jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner, puis secoua la tête.

- Les hommes sont de curieuses créatures, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de se replonger dans son travail.

**Le mot de la fin : **Voilà ! Le chapitre treize est déjà très avancé, alors je vais sûrement le poster demain ! ;)


	13. The power of the people to the people

**Lilli-Puce : **Euh oO et pourtant, c'est vrai. Je te mets au défi de retrouver « le coup de l'ascenseur » quelque part ailleurs dans mes écrits...

**Ncislacrymosa : **Merci ! Quant à rendre les deux (enquête et amour) aussi intéressants l'un que l'autre, hé bien... j'essaie !

**Willaimine : **Ouais, ensemble, ils sont terribles !!!! Mdr...

**Hermione2b : **C'est drôle, tu n'es pas la seule !!! ;)

**Barna : **Je dois avouer, les paroles et actes d'Abby sur ce coup-là ressemblent énormément à ce que je dirais et ferais à sa place. Elle est ce coup de pied aux fesses que je donnerais si je voyais deux zigotos pareils, qui ne savent pas faire simple ! XD

**Chapitre 13 : ****The power of the people to the people**

Lorsque l'équipe arriva au bureau un matin, une surprise attendait chacun d'entre eux : une enveloppe, sagement posée sur leur bureau respectif, attendant d'être ouverte.

- Une convocation au tribunal ? lança Kate en ouvrant l'enveloppe posée sur son bureau. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne devines pas, Kate ? répondit Gibbs en ouvrant la sienne. C'est pour le procès d'Afaf.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'en ai une aussi ? demanda Tony. Je n'ai même pas travaillé sur cette affaire.

- Non, mais le procureur veut peut-être ton témoignage pour montrer au jury le pauvre petit agent fédéral qui ne faisait que son travail et qui a failli y laisser sa peau, répondit la jeune femme, mi-sérieuse, mi-moqueuse.

Elle regarda sa lettre.

- C'est quand ?

- Demain, répondit McGee. Demain matin à neuf heures...

Vingt-six heures plus tard, les membres de l'équipe de Gibbs, ainsi que Ducky et Abby, étaient assis sur les bancs de bois dur et inconfortable du tribunal. Abby semblait, et de loin, la plus mal à l'aise de leur petite bande : elle détestait les convocations au tribunal pour deux raisons.

Premièrement, il lui fallait abandonner ses vêtements habituels pour un stupide tailleur et d'imbéciles chaussures à talons hauts. Maudit soit le monstre de machisme qui avait inventé cet outil de torture.

Deuxièmement, on l'appellerait « Abigail », chose dont elle avait une sainte horreur.

Tony, assis juste derrière Caitlin, se pencha vers l'avant pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Tu sais que tu es très sexy en tailleur ?

La jeune femme se retourna avec l'intention de lui dire de se la fermer, mais ce fut ce moment précis que le juge choisit pour exiger le silence. L'agent fédéral ne put donc que fusiller son collègue du regard avant de reporter son attention sur l'honorable Jack Turner, qui énonçait le numéro de l'affaire « L'État contre Afaf Basma Fouli ».

La jeune femme, imitée par son avocat, se leva à l'indication du juge.

- Madame Fouli, au cours de cette séance, vous serez désignée par les mots « accusée », « prévenue » et « suspecte ». Acceptez-vous ces termes ?

- Oui, Votre Honneur.

- Vous êtes accusée d'avoir participé activement à une organisation bioterroriste, d'être responsable d'une attaque biologique sur un agent fédéral, ainsi que d'avoir planifié d'attaquer de nombreux bâtiments du gouvernement des États-Unis d'Amérique. Que plaiderez-vous ?

- Non coupable.

Kate, les yeux ronds, tourna brusquement la tête vers Gibbs, qui semblait aussi estomaqué qu'elle. _Non coupable_ ? Et les aveux ?

- Pourquoi plaide-t-elle l'innocence alors qu'elle a signé des aveux ? chuchota-t-elle à son patron.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, mais haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Maître Sullivan, dit le juge en direction du procureur, appelez votre premier témoin.

Le quinquagénaire se leva et s'avança.

- J'appelle à la barre Abigail Sciuto.

« Et voilà, je le savais » pesta mentalement la scientifique en se levant à son tour.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la barre. On lui tendit une Bible, sur laquelle elle posa la main.

- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ? Dites « je le jure ».

- Je le jure, répondit la jeune femme.

- Asseyez-vous.

Abby s'exécuta.

- Déclinez votre identité et énoncez votre métier.

- Abigail Sciuto, je m'occupe du laboratoire médico-légal du NCIS.

- C'est bien vous qui avez découvert la présence d'un virus inconnu sur une scène de crime ?

- Oui.

- Expliquez aux gens présents comment c'est arrivé.

- J'ai reçu les échantillons de sang que le docteur Mallard a prélevé sur les deux victimes, ainsi que les pièces à conviction récupérées dans la maison par l'équipe de Gibbs. En faisant les analyses de routine sur les sangs des Amberson, j'y ai découvert un virus de souche inconnue. Des analyses plus poussées m'ont permis d'en retrouver des traces sur certains objets récupérés dans leur maison.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- Je savais que l'équipe était retournée sur les lieux. J'ai immédiatement appelé Gibbs pour qu'ils évacuent l'endroit, puis j'ai contacté une équipe de décontamination pour les prendre en charge.

- Quel a été votre rôle dans le reste de l'enquête ?

- J'ai étudié le virus avec le docteur Mallard. J'ai aussi examiné le matériel de laboratoire qui avait été récupéré. Il était évident qu'il avait servi à fabriquer ce virus.

- Décrivez le virus, s'il vous plaît.

- Le virus présentait des similitudes frappantes avec la fièvre hémorragique Congo-Crimée et le virus Ebola – deux virus qui sont eux-mêmes très proches. Toutefois, les différences étaient trop grandes pour qu'on puisse dire que l'un ou l'autre de ses virus avait été utilisé. Il avait subi d'évidentes mutations, qui n'ont pu qu'être provoquées que par quelqu'un ayant les connaissances requises.

- Est-ce qu'une microbiologiste aurait ces connaissances, à votre avis ?

La jeune femme sentait le regard de l'accusée la transpercer. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et répondit avec assurance :

- Oui, bien entendu.

- Je n'ai plus de questions à poser à ce témoin, Votre Honneur, déclara le procureur Sullivan.

- Très bien. Maître Johnson, souhaitez-vous interroger Mademoiselle Sciuto ?

- Oui, Votre Honneur.

- Procédez.

L'avocat, calepin en main, s'avança vers Abby et lui posa sensiblement les mêmes questions que le procureur, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus agressive. Impassible, Abigail fournit exactement les mêmes réponses.

- Plus de questions, monsieur le juge, finit par dire l'avocat, apparemment déçu de ne pas avoir su la piéger.

La scientifique alla se rasseoir à sa place. Gibbs lui fit quelques signes avec ses mains : « Tu t'en es très bien sortie ». Abby eut un petit sourire avant de répondre de la même façon : « merci ».

- La défense appelle à la barre l'agent spécial Caitlin Todd.

L'agent fédéral se leva. Après avoir prêté serment et s'être identifiée, elle fut attaquée par la première question :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à croire que la prévenue était la personne responsable, alors que rien de le prouvait sur la scène de crime ?

- Nous avons retrouvé dans l'ordinateur portable du quartier-maître Amberson un dossier caché, dans lequel nous avons trouvé non seulement des emails écrits par une dénommée « Afaf », mais aussi des plans de divers bâtiments fédéraux, visiblement dans le but d'une attaque.

- Qui a trouvé ça ?

- L'agent spécial Timothy McGee.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que l'accusée, microbiologiste pour le compte du gouvernement, était la femme que vous recherchiez ?

- Les emails montraient que la dénommée Afaf avait des connaissances certaines en microbiologie. En recoupant ces deux critères, elle était la seule et unique suspecte possible.

- Vous avez vous-même été mise en quarantaine pendant deux jours ? demanda l'avocat, sautant visiblement du coq à l'âne pour la déstabiliser.

- C'est exact. La première prise de sang montrait d'infimes traces du virus dans mon corps.

- Et vous êtes toujours vivante.

- De toute évidence.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai été très peu exposée. Au bout de deux jours, mon corps avait tout éliminé.

- Est-ce donc que le virus n'était pas si dangereux que ça ?

- Posez la question à l'homme qui a failli en mourir, répliqua-t-elle, commençant à être agacée par cette attitude.

Elle avait toujours détesté les avocats, précisément à cause de personnes de ce genre : suffisant, arrogant et méprisant.

- L'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo et vous êtes très proches ?

Kate sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Objection, Votre Honneur ! s'exclama le procureur en se levant debout, comme s'il était assis sur un ressort. Cette question est complètement hors sujet...

- Objection rejetée. Répondez à la question, agent Todd.

- C'est mon collègue depuis un certain temps, répondit la jeune femme.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non.

« Merde, c'est la première fois que je mens à un tribunal, j'arrive pas à croire que ce soit pour ça » songea-t-elle sombrement.

- Pourquoi avoir cru que ma cliente était responsable de tout ça ?

- Objection ! Il a déjà posé cette question !

- Objection retenue, maître Sullivan. Maître Johnson, enchaînez avec une _autre_ question.

- Pourquoi avoir été si prompte à procéder à l'arrestation ?

- Nous avons jugé nécessaire d'agir rapidement, la situation l'exigeant.

- Je n'ai plus de questions.

L'avocat de la défense alla s'asseoir, alors que le procureur prenait sa place.

- Lorsque vous étiez en quarantaine, étiez-vous près de l'agent spécial DiNozzo ?

- J'étais juste à côté de lui, répondit Kate.

- Décrivez son état.

- Très mauvais.

L'agent fédéral baissa légèrement la tête quelques secondes alors que le souvenir douloureux lui revenait en mémoire, avant d'enchaîner :

- Il était très faible, il ne bougeait presque pas. Il semblait souffrir beaucoup. Le jour où j'ai pu sortir de l'hôpital, il était très agité.

- Comment réagissaient les médecins ?

- Ils étaient très inquiets.

Le procureur hocha brièvement la tête avant d'enchaîner :

- Vous avez dit avoir trouvé des emails de l'accusée dans l'ordinateur portable du quartier-maître Amberson ?

- Oui.

- Parlez du contenu de ces emails.

- Au début, nous croyions avoir simplement affaire à la correspondance du quartier-maître et de sa maîtresse. Nous avons très vite compris que c'était bien plus que ça. Au fil des emails, elle a poussé Andrew Amberson à créer pour elle ce virus qui a infecté l'agent spécial DiNozzo.

Kate répondit à deux ou trois autres questions, après lesquelles maître Sullivan déclara avoir terminé.

La jeune femme alla se rasseoir.

- J'appelle à la barre l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, déclara le procureur.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle alors que Tony se levait. La plupart des membres du jury s'étiraient le cou pour mieux le voir alors qu'il prêtait serment à son tour, la main sur la Bible.

- Déclinez votre identité.

- Anthony DiNozzo, agent spécial du NCIS.

- Le vingt-trois juin dernier, vous étiez bien au domicile du défunt quartier-maître Andrew Amberson, et de sa femme, Lisa Amberson, également morte ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous retourné sur la scène du crime ?

- Nous cherchions l'arme qui pourrait avoir servi à tuer Lisa Amberson.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous au sous-sol ?

- Gibbs m'avait chargé d'examiner cette partie de la maison.

- Qu'y avez-vous découvert ?

- Un laboratoire caché.

- Élaborez.

Le jeune homme retint une grimace.

- En cherchant l'objet qui aurait pu avoir conduit à la mort de la femme du quartier-maître, j'ai remarqué des traces dans la poussière, indiquant que la table couverte d'outils avait été déplacée récemment.

- Vous l'avez donc poussée afin de voir pourquoi on l'avait déplacée ?

- C'est exact.

- Poursuivez.

- C'est là que j'ai vu un cadenas. Je l'ai cassé avec une pince et la porte dissimulée s'est ouverte, dévoilant le laboratoire caché.

- Ce laboratoire ?

Le procureur s'avança et montra à Tony les photos qu'il avait lui-même prises.

- Oui.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- J'ai commencé à emballer les éprouvettes pour qu'elles soient analysées par Abby à notre retour au NCIS. En prenant la première, j'ai cassé accidentellement une éprouvette. Environ deux minutes plus tard, Gibbs m'a ordonné de sortir de la maison au plus vite.

- Ce que vous avez fait.

- Ce que j'ai fait, assura l'Italien. J'ai aussitôt été pris en charge par l'équipe de décontamination qu'Abby avait appelée.

- Et ensuite ?

- J'ai commencé à avoir... chaud. Kate et Gibbs ont tout de suite vu que je faisais de la fièvre et ont appelé une ambulance. J'ai tenté de me lever, mais j'ai été pris de vertiges.

- Décrivez votre état de santé durant la période de quarantaine.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans la description, les gens présents – jurés inclus – serraient les dents ou grimaçaient, chacun imaginant l'enfer vécu par l'agent du NCIS.

- J'ai fini avec ce témoin, Votre Honneur.

- Maître Johnson, voulez-vous interroger l'agent spécial DiNozzo ?

- Oui.

- Procédez.

- Vous avez trouvé un laboratoire, agent spécial DiNozzo ?

- Oui.

- Et vous y êtes entré pour emballer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ?

- Maître Johnson, je crois que le témoin a été très clair sur ce point, lança le juge en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, Votre Honneur. Bien sûr. Agent DiNozzo, pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu votre supérieur de votre découverte au lieu de vous aventurer dans ce laboratoire évidemment suspect ?

- Objection, Votre Honneur, s'écria le procureur. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le sujet du procès.

- Objection retenue. Poursuivez, maître Johnson.

- Vous avez donc été infecté par le virus.

- Oui.

- Et vous êtes toujours vivant.

- J'en ai l'impression, répondit Tony en serrant les dents.

- Je répète la question qu'a éludé l'agent Todd : est-ce donc que le virus n'était pas si dangereux ?

- Abby et le docteur Mallard ont estimé son taux de mortalité entre trente et quatre-vingt-dix pourcent. J'ai simplement eu la chance d'être dans l'autre portion.

- Plus de question, Votre Honneur, lança l'avocat d'Afaf en pinçant les lèvres.

Anthony retint un soupir de soulagement en se levant pour aller reprendre sa place. Kate lui adressa un léger sourire au passage.

- La défense appelle à la barre Sam Davies.

- C'est qui, celui-là ? murmura Kate en direction de Gibbs.

- Aucune idée.

En voyant un jeune homme, grand et mince, se diriger vers l'avant, Caitlin s'enfonça légèrement dans son banc.

- Merde, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il prêtait serment.

Il s'agissait du réceptionniste qu'elle avait menacé pour savoir où se trouvait Afaf.

- Oui, c'est moi qui était présent lorsque ces agents sont venus arrêter Madame Fouli.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est produit ?

- Objection ! dit pour la énième fois le procureur. Je ne vois pas ce que ce témoignage peut apporter.

- Votre Honneur, je tente de prouver que le travail des agents du NCIS n'a pas été fait correctement.

- Objection rejetée. Répondez à la question, monsieur Davies.

- Sans mandat, j'ai refusé de leur dire où elle se trouvait, et la femme m'a brutalisé.

- Définissez « brutalisé » ?

- Elle m'a écrasé la tête sur mon bureau en me menaçant avec son arme. Et elle m'a cassé le poignet.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde » se répétait sans cesse la jeune femme.

- Vous parlez de l'agent spécial Caitlin Todd ?

- Oui, elle.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il pointa l'agent fédéral assise au deuxième rang.

- Je n'ai plus de questions pour ce témoin.

Kate secoua la tête, découragée.

- Gibbs...

- Ce n'est rien, Kate. Le jury ne va pas se préoccuper d'un truc pareil...

Le procureur ne posa pas de question au réceptionniste, qui retourna à sa place d'un air satisfait.

Par la suite, Ducky et le docteur Jefferson furent appelés à témoigner. Le médecin légiste ne fit que confirmer les dires d'Abby, alors que le médecin qui avait traité Tony décrivit plus amplement les symptômes dont il avait souffert.

- Diriez-vous que ce virus était aussi dangereux qu'il l'avait été supposé au départ, docteur Jefferson ? demanda Johnson.

- Peut-être même plus. Médicalement, je ne m'explique pas que l'agent spécial DiNozzo soit présent dans cette salle.

- J'ai terminé avec le témoin, Votre Honneur.

Après le docteur, McGee vint expliquer – nerveusement, comme on pouvait s'y attendre – le contenu du dossier caché de l'ordinateur du quartier-maître Amberson.

- J'appelle à la barre l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

On lui posa les mêmes questions que celles posées à Kate jusqu'à ce que les aveux viennent sur le sujet.

- C'est à vous, agent Gibbs, que ma cliente a fait ses « aveux » ? demanda maître Johnson lorsque son tour vint.

- Oui, en effet.

- Sans avocat ?

- Elle a refusé d'en consulter un.

- Mais vous lui en avez proposé un ?

- Évidemment.

- Vous considérez tout de même ces aveux comme recevables ?

C'était donc pour _ça_ qu'Afaf plaidait non coupable ?

L'équipe de Gibbs échangeait des regards étonnés, des murmures d'indignation s'élevèrent de partout dans la salle, tant et si bien que le juge Turner dut s'y prendre à trois fois pour réinstaurer le silence dans sa salle.

- Répondez à la question, agent Gibbs.

- Oui. Elle était parfaitement saine d'esprit et consciente de ce qu'elle faisait au moment où elle a prononcé et signé ces aveux.

- Si vous le dites... je n'ai plus de question.

Gibbs retourna se rasseoir, visiblement contrarié. Contrarié ? Non, il était _furieux_. Fu-ri-eux.

- La séance est levée et reprendra demain à la même heure, déclara le juge en frappant avec son maillet.

- Non coupable ? s'exclama Abby en sortant. Elle ose plaider non coupable après les aveux signés ? C'est de la folie.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient demandé au réceptionniste de témoigner, bougonna Kate. On a l'air malins.

- Ils essaient de faire croire qu'on a mal fait notre boulot, Kate, répondit Gibbs. Ce qui ne va les mener nulle part. Les jurés n'aiment pas qu'on les prenne pour des cons...

Le lendemain, Afaf fut – enfin – appelée à témoigner.

Son témoignage fut, il fallait bien l'admettre, bluffant. La larme à l'œil, elle répondait aux questions, expliquant d'une voix pleine d'émotions comment elle avait été forcée de coopérer à ces activités de bioterrorisme, comment l'organisation l'avait menacée pour qu'elle travaille pour eux.

- Les organisations bioterroristes ont-elles toutes pour coutume de placer haut dans la hiérarchie des gens qu'ils obligent à coopérer par des menaces de mort, madame Fouli ? demanda le procureur Sullivan d'un ton cinglant.

- Quoi ? Non, je n'étais rien là-dedans...

- Les emails retrouvés dans l'ordinateur du quartier-maître par le NCIS démontrent pourtant le contraire.

- Je devais prétendre avoir de l'influence pour l'impressionner et l'obliger à nous aider, mais jamais je n'ai eu la moindre autorité, je le jure.

Tony se pencha vers Gibbs.

- Est-ce qu'elle croit vraiment entuber le jury avec ça ?

Kate tourna le regard vers le jury. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir des visages froids et impassibles, elle vit qu'environ la moitié semblait compatir.

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle va s'en sortir comme ça, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- J'en ai fini avec la prévenue, Votre Honneur, dit le procureur en se rasseyant.

- Très bien, maître Sullivan. Souhaitez-vous vous adresser aux jurés avant qu'ils ne partent en délibérations ?

- Bien entendu.

- Procédez.

Sullivan se leva pour aller faire face au jury.

- Lorsque j'irai me rasseoir, on vous suppliera d'avoir pitié. On se mettra pratiquement à genoux devant vous pour que vous compatissiez. Voilà ce que dira maître Johnson : « Elle a énormément souffert. Comprenez ma cliente ». Telle un enfant de trois ans qui veut se faire pardonner d'avoir dessiné sur un mur, l'accusée veut aujourd'hui se faire pardonner ses crimes, alors que les preuves sont accablantes, alors qu'elle les a elle-même admis devant l'agent spécial Gibbs. Elle veut que vous lui pardonniez d'avoir failli causer la mort d'un agent fédéral et de lui avoir fait endurer maintes souffrances. Elle veut que vous lui pardonniez d'avoir mené à la mort d'un honnête homme et de sa femme. Elle veut que vous lui pardonniez d'avoir planifié la décapitation de notre nation. Hé bien moi je vous dis, membres du jury... en votre âme et conscience... ne lui pardonnez pas. Nous n'avons pas affaire à l'enfant de trois ans. Nous avons affaire à une dangereuse bioterroriste. Ne lui pardonnez pas.

Le procureur, après un dernier regard aux jurés, alla reprendre sa place.

- Maître Johnson, c'est à vous.

L'avocat se leva à son tour, faisant face au jury à son tour.

- Maître Sullivan vous donne des ordres. Je vais vous poser une question. Une seule. Pourrez-vous dormir après ? Pourrez-vous dormir après avoir condamné ma cliente en vous basant sur les conclusions d'une enquête qui a de toute évidence été bâclée ? Pourrez-vous dormir après avoir prononcé le verdict de culpabilité sur la foi d'aveux soutirés par la force et la menace ? Pourrez-vous dormir après avoir déclaré coupable une femme qui a été manipulée, une femme qui apparaît devant vous repentante ? Ma cliente ne nie pas ses actes, mais regrette profondément d'avoir été forcée à les commettre. Alors, ne pardonnez pas. Mais comprenez.

L'avocat de la défense alla se rasseoir.

Silencieusement, l'équipe du NCIS regarda le jury sortir de la salle pour les délibérations.

Le jour suivant, les délibérations prirent fin.

- Le jury en est-il arrivé à un verdict ? demanda le juge Turner.

- Oui, Votre Honneur, répondit un juré.

Il lui apporta une enveloppe.

- L'accusée est priée de se lever pour la lecture du verdict.

Afaf et son avocat se levèrent debout.

- Madame Fouli, après un procès juste et équitable, vous avez été jugée par vos pairs, qui, en leur âme et conscience, en sont arrivés à un verdict.

Il se racla légèrement la gorge et mit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez avant de commencer sa lecture :

- En ce qui concerne les accusations de participation active à une organisation bioterroriste, nous déclarons l'accusée coupable. En ce qui concerne les accusations pour avoir planifié des attaques biologiques sur des bâtiments du gouvernement des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, nous déclarons l'accusée coupable. Et en ce qui concerne l'attaque biologique contre un agent fédéral, nous déclarons l'accusée... coupable.

Abby, littéralement euphorique, sauta au cou de Ducky. Gibbs, qui avait retenu son souffle, se remit à respirer librement.

- La séance est levée, la sentence sera prononcée lundi.

Au coup de maillet, les gens se levèrent.

Du coin de l'œil, l'ancien marine vit la microbiologiste être emmenée hors de la salle. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, sentant un regard sur elle, tourna la tête. Lorsqu'elle vit qui l'observait, ses grands yeux sombres se mirent à jeter des éclairs.

La porte se referma sur la criminelle, et l'homme aux cheveux gris, satisfait, quitta la salle avec son équipe.

**Le mot de la fin : **Voilà ! Pour la petite histoire, initialement, Afaf devait être déclarée non coupable, puis je l'ai mise coupable, puis non coupable à nouveau, puis encore coupable, etc., etc. ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je débats avec moi-même sur ce sujet ! XD Heureusement que j'avais commencé ce chapitre à l'avance, sinon, je serais pas sortie de l'auberge !!!


	14. Somebody to love

**Dauphie : **C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas souvent le procès... mais je tenais à le faire. N'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans un tribunal (et surtout que c'est pas pareil au Canada par rapport aux Etats-Unis), j'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait d'erreurs grosses comme ma maison XD.

**Barna : **Tu te le demandais ? Et moi donc, j'ai dû changer dix fois au moins ! XD Quant à Tony et Kate... fufufufuuuu (non mais quoi, ce n'est pas drôle si je donne des spoilers sur ma propre fic) !!!

**Hermione2b : **Merci beaucoup ! C'était en fait la décision qui m'apparaissait la plus logique. Je ne crois pas que les Américains seraient attendris sur un truc pareil... XD.

**Chris : **Youpi, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies :D

**Note : **Pardon du retard, je l'avais écrit à la main et pas eu le temps de le recopier tout de suite...

**Chapitre 14 : Somebody to love**

Ils sortaient du tribunal, heureux et soulagés.

- Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru qu'elle arriverait à attirer la pitié des jurés avec son écrit larmoyant, lança Kate à la cantonade.

- Ouais, moi aussi, renchérit Abby. J'ai vu une femme qui pleurait dans le jury pendant qu'elle racontait ses salades.

- Il faut dire que cette jeune femme est particulièrement bonne comédienne, commenta Ducky.

- J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle a plaidé non coupable avec les aveux et tout ce qu'on avait contre elle, dit McGee. C'était un peu idiot.

- C'était sûrement la seule ligne de défense que son avocat pouvait imaginer, répondit Tony. La cause était perdue d'avance. Pauvre gars.

- « Pauvre gars » ? s'exclama Caitlin. Il m'a fait passer pour une incompétente qui violente les civils, ton « pauvre gars » !

Le jeune homme lui servit un sourire éclatant.

- Il faut dire que les apparences étaient contre toi, sur ce coup-là.

Elle le frappa sur le bras en lui jetant un regard assassin.

- Elle a fait ça pour toi, espèce de taré, protesta Abby.

- Au fond, je crois qu'Afaf voulait être reconnue coupable, dit Gibbs alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de sa voiture.

- Tu crois qu'elle avait vraiment des remords ? demanda Abigail, sceptique.

- Non...

L'ex-marine s'assit derrière le volant.

- Mais lorsqu'on l'a interrogée pour la première fois, je lui avais dit qu'après le jury... c'était moi qui me chargeait de lui faire payer.

Avec ce sourire typiquement « Gibbs » accroché aux lèvres, il referma la portière.

La gothique laissa échapper un léger rire en se retournant vers le groupe.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, commenta-t-elle alors que la voiture s'éloignait.

- Je l'ai vu lui dire, dit McGee. Il lui a aussi dit que s'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'antidote, elle avait intérêt à prier pour que Tony ne meure pas. Il faisait vraiment peur.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Kate. Afaf a fait la gaffe de sa vie en demandant à un marine de faire son sale boulot. C'est en faisant ça qu'elle s'est mise dans le collimateur de Gibbs.

- Comment ça ? demanda Timothy.

- Réfléchis un peu, le bleu, railla DiNozzo. Afaf demande à un civil de jouer les microbiologistes. En admettant que ça débouche aussi sur le meurtre de sa femme suivi son suicide, ce n'est pas le NCIS qui arrive sur les lieux, vu qu'on a rien à y voir. Je ne trouve pas le laboratoire. Je ne tombe pas malade. Gibbs n'a pas envie de crucifier le responsable avec des clous rouillés.

- Ce que le jeune Anthony essaie de signifier, c'est que Jethro ne laisse jamais tomber ses hommes, dit simplement le médecin légiste. Voilà ma voiture... je te ramène chez toi, Abigail ?

- Oh, oui, ce serait gentil, répondit la scientifique avec un sourire.

Après avoir salué les trois agents, Ducky et Abby montèrent dans la vieille voiture.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut McGee qui monta dans sa voiture pour s'en aller.

Tony fronça les sourcils en voyant Kate sortir son portable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'appelle un taxi. Je te rappelle que ma voiture a récemment explosé et qu'elle est en morceaux dans le laboratoire d'Abby. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en acheter une autre.

- Attends, c'est idiot, protesta le jeune homme. Ma voiture est juste là, je peux te raccompagner.

L'agent fédéral haussa les sourcils en posant sur son collègue un drôle de regard. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce qui était arrivée la dernière fois, et elle se considérait assez dans le pétrin comme ça. Inutile de recommencer et d'empirer son cas.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai rien derrière la tête.

C'était un mensonge, mais il fallait dire à sa décharge que l'intention derrière était plus que bonne. Il la regarda réfléchir, croisant mentalement les doigts. Si Kate acceptait, il aurait peut-être – éventuellement – l'hypothétique courage de se jeter à l'eau.

Peut-être.

- D'accord, céda-t-elle.

Malgré les intentions initiales de Tony, le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total. Un silence gêné, lourd d'embarras, qui semblait vouloir accompagner chacun des moments où ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux depuis... hé bien... _depuis_.

La voiture s'immobilisa devant l'immeuble de Caitlin.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

C'était le moment où jamais.

- Kate !

La main posée sur la poignée, la jeune femme tourna un regard interrogateur vers Anthony.

Et il se dégonfla.

- Bonne soirée...

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en sentant une pointe de déception.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et regarda l'agent fédéral alors qu'elle pénétrait dans son immeuble. Il poussa un profond soupir et laissa sa tête aller contre l'appui-tête de son siège, le regard fixé dans le vague. Il demeura ainsi pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent autant d'éternités.

- Putain, DiNozzo, fais un homme de toi, s'ordonna-t-il à haute voix.

Tony, soudain décidé, sortit de sa voiture et se précipita dans le bâtiment à son tour. Au pas de course, il monta les escaliers, s'attirant des regards intrigués des locataires qu'il croisait ou passait près de percuter.

Il s'arrêta à un étage en la voyant au bout d'un couloir. Venant visiblement d'arriver devant son appartement, elle sortait ses clés de son sac à main.

L'agent se mit à courir vers elle alors qu'elle glissait une clé dans sa serrure.

- Kate ! Kate, Kate, Kate...

- Tony ?

Caitlin haussa un sourcil en le voyant arriver à côté d'elle, légèrement essoufflé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tony demeura silencieux quelques secondes, un terrible nœud lui serrant les entrailles alors que Kate attendait visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose. Habituellement, c'était tout à fait le moment où son courage décidait d'aller faire une petite promenade santé en Nouvelle-Zélande et où il se retrouvait incapable de franchir le pas.

- Je t'aime, Kate.

Bruit métallique. Le trousseau de clés venait de tomber par terre.

La jeune femme regardait Anthony comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Des larmes de joie perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- S'il te plaît, dis-le encore, murmura-t-elle.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, une larme glissant silencieusement sur sa joue. Tony l'étreignit avec force, serrant – enfin – Kate contre son cœur.

Il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Immédiatement, il répondit à son baiser passionné.

- Juste ciel !

Le jeune homme reçut un coup dans le dos.

- Hé !

En se retournant, son regard croisa celui, courroucé, d'une vieille dame d'au moins quatre-vingt-cinq ans. Visiblement, elle venait de le frapper avec son sac à main, et s'apprêtait à recommencer.

- Ça va pas, non ?

- Jeune dépravé ! Trouvez-vous au moins un endroit convenable pour ce genre de choses...

Les deux agents cherchaient quelque chose à dire, mais la dame, après un dernier regard outré, commençait déjà à s'éloigner en pestant contre cette jeunesse totalement dépourvue de moralité.

- Tu as toujours ces caméras et micros ? demanda Tony en un murmure.

Avec un léger sourire en coin indéfinissable, elle secoua lentement la tête.

À peine la porte était-elle refermée derrière eux qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion, entourant son joli visage avec ses mains. Il sentit les doigts fins de la jeune femme se glisser dans ses cheveux.

Il y avait, dans les baisers qu'il partageait avec Kate, quelque chose de particulier, qui rendait chaque seconde encore plus enivrante, encore plus délicieuse.

Leurs mains explorant le corps de l'autre, ils tombèrent sur le lit de la jeune femme, Tony faisant bien attention de ne pas l'écraser.

Depuis l'ascenseur, il n'avait jamais pu mettre le doigt sur cette _chose_ qui rendait chaque moment d'intimité avec Caitlin si particulier, si unique.

Aujourd'hui, il venait de trouver le nom de l'ingrédient magique.

L'amour...

**Le mot de la fin :** Wala... bon, c'est fini, j'écris plus jamais – JAMAIS – de chapitre entier à la main, ça me prend toujours un siècle avant de me décider à recopier ! Reviews trèèèès appréciées !! Mdr pardon pour la vieille hein, moi perso ça me faisait trop marrer...


End file.
